Reality Quidditch
by books4evah
Summary: Seven different people get seven identical letters. What will happen? Slightly AU; Fred comes back from the dead.
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I won nothing.

AN: This is a sequel to ancient Runes. I highly suggest you read Ancient Runes first. It's slightly AU, considering I brought Fred back from the dead. The only thing I would ever change with the series is Fred's death.

**The Idea**

"Celestina! Great to see you!"

The door to the Wood household opened in front of Celestina. Inside stood a middle-aged woman with brown hair that fell around her shoulders. She had warm brown eyes, and was fairly short.

"Mary! It'd been too long."

Celestina hugged the woman, or Mary. Looking over Mary's shoulder, she saw a taller man, also with brown hair, walking towards the pair.

"Evan! How are you?" Celestina asked.

Evan smiled. "Fantastic! But, who wouldn't be? I mean, now that Voldemort's gone for good!"

Celestina raised an eyebrow. "Wood, that was three years ago. Haven't you gotten over it?"

For a second, all the warmth vanished in Mary's eyes. "We still haven't gotten over the fact that the three of us are the only people in our group of _eleven_ friends who survived to this day. Oh, well, twelve if you count Bilius."

"You had _twelve_ friends? Wow. I didn't think you were that popular," said a voice from the hallway. Turning, Celestina saw a tall young man with brown hair (really, no surprise) a toned Quidditch body.

Celestina made her way to hug him, squealing, "Oliver! How's my little birthday boy?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "I'm turning 24 today. Do I have to be called the birthday boy?"

"I called your father the birthday boy for as long as I've known him," Mary smiled.

"And I like it. It's very-"

"Don't want to know!" Oliver exclaimed, slapping hands to his ears. Mary and Evan shrugged, and walked down the hallway to no doubt get dinner ready.

Rolling her eyes, Celestina asked, "Would you prefer, how's my little godson?"

"I'd prefer we stayed away from any sentence with the word little."

"Aw…. You take the fun out of anything."

"Yep. And that's what my team in Gryffindor told me when I was captain. But did I listen? No…"

"And that is why your universally disliked."

"What! No fair! You're supposed to be my godmother, Celestina!"

"So?"

"You're not supposed to make fun of me!"

"Then should I do this?" Celestina grasped Oliver's cheek, and pinched it very hard.

"Ow! Stop it! Please!"

Celestina reluctantly let go of his cheek, and glanced at a nearby picture. There were seven people, all in the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. It was obviously a picture of Oliver's Quidditch team. Oliver was in the center of the back row. Celestina could easily pick him out, being the tallest, and the oldest. On either side of him were two identical boys, with flaming red hair. Celestina smiled at the sight. They must be Fred and George, the twins who were so like Bilius, as Remus had told her. The middle row held three girls. One had a light mocha colored skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. The girl next to her had deep brown colored skin, and black hair. The third girl had pale skin, pale green eyes and honey blond hair. She was smiling, and it was a very pretty smile, which engulfed her whole face, it looked as if she was laughing. Which she probably was, considering the twins were bunny earring the girl next to her. Celestina could have sworn that in the photo, Oliver was glancing down at her every few seconds. Cute. The last person was at the bottom. He had messy black hair, and vivid green eyes. Harry. Celestina might have to visit him some time…

"Seriously, where in hell did you learn this?"

"Oliver!"

"Sorry. But, really, where did you get this stuff?"

Mary took that point to walk in, and clap her hands together. "Dinner is ready!"

The pair walked down the hallway to the right, to a round mahogany table, at which Evan and Mary were already seated.

"Looks delicious, Mary," Celestina said, glancing at the pork chops, rolls, steak, mash potatoes, peas, green beans, carrots, and on. "You never do have limits when it comes to your son, do you?"

Mary beamed. "Not on his birthday!"

"So I take it that John and Leanne aren't coming?"

"Unfortunately, no. They would, but they're currently in Venice, and aren't getting back until next week."

"Too bad. But, Venice is a magical city."

"Literally," added Evan. "Apparently, it was completely habituated by wizards, which is how it can float on water and everything, until around the early 1200s, when muggles started exploring the world in more depth."

Oliver turned to Celestina. "Seriously! Where did you learn to be so… vivacious, I guess?"

"Why, thank you. And, as for your question, it was probably first year."

Mary snorted. "Yeah, all of us seventh years probably corrupted your poor mind."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"You never really heard about our Hogwarts years, did you?"

"Nope. Never."

"Well, it's high time you learned a lesson," Evan laughed.

"Um… sure, I guess."

Celestina begun, "Well, in the beginning of my first year, I made friends with a group of ten seventh years."

A low whistle came from Oliver's mouth. "Sweet, that's near impossible."

"Well, in the seventh years, your mum and dad were two of them."

"I never knew that you were six years younger than them."

"But, I am. There was also Remus Lupin."

"Hey! Wasn't he my defense against the dark arts professor in my seventh year?"

"Yes. He was a very good friend of mine, and it's unfortunate he died in the final battle. I also knew Marlene McKinnon, she's dead now."

"You were really close to those two, weren't you?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yeah, them along with Alice. We knew Alice and Frank Longbottom. They're still alive, but tortured to insanity. They might as well be dead."

"Sorry," Oliver said quietly.

"It's fine. It's been awhile. Let's see… There was Bilius Weasley. He wasn't as close to the whole group, but he was in my year, and we dated. He died a only a few years back. Then, there were the marauders. There was Remus, as I already mentioned, Peter Pettigrew, but Pettigrew was a rat and betrayed us. He went to Voldemort's side."

"And he's dead," Evan growled. "Good riddance."

"Well, there was Sirius Black, who died about five years back, by Bellatrix Lestrange. He was a hilarious person."

"Wait, wasn't Sirius Black a murderer?"

"Nope/ He's innocent. Pettigrew framed him."

"So, that's ten, including you, Celestina. Who are the last two?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans. Well, she's Potter now."

"You knew Harry's parents?"

Celestina smiled. "Yep. They were heads together. And I actually helped get them together."

"Sweet."

"Speaking of Harry, he was on your old school team, right?"

Oliver nodded, looking a bit confused.

"Well, I was looking at the team's picture. I know who you, Harry, and the twins are, but not the girls. The chasers, tight?"

"Oh, yeah. Um… the brunette, with blue eyes, that's Alicia. She's really nice, and sweet and everything. I think she's married to George, actually. George Weasley. The girl in the middle should be Angelina Johnson. She's the black girl. In real life, she's quite tall, and a perfectionist. Great chaser, probably the best on the team."

"And the last girl?"

At this, Oliver blushed a little. "That's Katie Bell. She's a good chaser too. I don't really know her all that well, she was about three years below me."

Celestina raised an eyebrow at Oliver. He just seemed very sensitive about her. _Ooooh…. Ollie has a little crush!_ She couldn't help but tease Oliver, even if it was in her mind. _Seriously, though. This Katie girl seems perfect for Oliver._ Celestina made a split second decision to get the pair together.

Suddenly, she had an idea. _I need to talk to Percy!_

It had simply been too long since she had last shoved someone in a broom closet.

"So, Oliver how's Carly?" Mary asked, sounding a bit bitter.

"Oh, she's fine," Oliver replied.

"Who's Carly?"

"My girlfriend."

_Damn. This might be harder than I thought._

AN: Yes, this is a Katie/Oliver fic. There'll be a lot of other ships, though. Alicia/George (as I already mentioned they were married), Angelina/Fred (who is coming back from the dead for this fic), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and some others, maybe. This takes place three years after the seventh book. If you need any questions answered, just ask them in a review, and I will do my best to answer. I'll take any ideas at all. Don't worry, the plot will be clear in several chapters. Just review overall, though!


	2. The Chasers

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own nothing! Nothing changed!

AN: Hope you like it…. And PLEASE! Send in suggestions! I'm desperado (is that a word? I don't speak Spanish; I take Italiano)! I know that Fred is coming back from the dead, but that's why it's slightly AU! I mean, life is horrible without Fred! Rowling should die for killing him! Right… well, ONWARDS!

**The Chasers**

"PAR-TAAY!"

"Angelina! Please get down from the couch! George is only gone for tonight, and I don't want him to come back to a flat that looks like an angry cat got to it!" Alicia cried at Angelina, all in one breath.

"Huh?" was all Angelina could say.

Katie turned away from the gummy worms she was currently pigging out on, to say (through a mouthful of artificial flavoring), "Psh! Like George would care! This is George Weasley we're talking about! He'd probably pat you on the back a say 'congrats'!"

"Very true," Angelina approved. "I mean, he is one of the infamous Weasley twins."

"'Cept, I think he would do more than pat her on the back, considering they got married a month ago."

"KATIE!" Alicia screamed, throwing a pillow at her, which Katie expertly dodged. "You are the most perverted person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"You know you still love me!" Katie beamed at Alicia.

"Why- you little- UGH!"

"I'll take that as a 'Yes! I still love you with all of my heart! More than my ginger-head husband!"

Alicia jumped onto Katie, shoving her friend's face into the couch. Angelina shook her head sadly at the pair's actions. "You know, I still can't believe that my little Alicia got married. And to a Mr. George Weasley at that! He's probably one of the richest wizards in all of England, with that little shop of his."

Katie somehow got her head off the couch, and before Alicia shoved it back, she managed to spit out, "Which is why she could afford a month long honey-moon!"

Alicia buried Katie's head back in the couch, while saying, quite calmly for someone burying another person's head into a couch vigorously, "Angelina. For god's sake, you were my maid of honor! Surely you have grasped the concept that I am married to your true love's brother?"

"Ew ew ew ew ew ewwww! I am sooo not in love with Ron Weasley! That's sick!"

"I meant Fred."

"Oh…. Right. Fred. He's hot. Like, mega-hot."

"I suppose you wouldn't mind marrying him?"

"Not at all…"

From the couch cushions, a mangled, "Can I come up now?" came up.

"No," was Alicia's simple reply, shoving Katie's head further into the couch cushions. "Not with your perverted mind."

"I hate you," was the muffled reply.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "BOOM BABY!"

Without letting Katie's head lift a centimeter, Alicia and Angelina's eyes shot to the door, where the fourth friend, Leanne, stood. Behind her, was Oliver Wood.

"Leanne, you do know that guys aren't allowed at our fantabulous annual sleepover, no matter how much you want to sleep with Wood? I know, I know, he does have those awesome sculpted pecs, though," Angelina said coolly to Leanne.

"GROSS!" both Leanne and Oliver exclaimed, at the same time.

"What, you don't like his pecs? Seriously? I mean sometimes, you just sort of get the urge to cover them in syrup, and lick them clean and… Well, yeah. Even though, I think Fred's cuter."

"Sick. That's sick," Leanne muttered. "I'm definitely getting therapy after tonight."

"But why?" asked Alicia. "I'm married and I still have those fantasies. Every normal girl has those about Wood. Even Slytherins."

"Guys, I don't know if you know this, but Wood and I are cousins!"

Both Alicia and Angelina were suddenly looking very disgusted. A muffled noise was coming from the couch.

"What was that?" asked Oliver.

"Oh, just Katie."

Oliver glanced over the back of the couch, and saw Katie's head being shoved in, her hair a mess and everything.

"Girls, let her out."

"Why should we listen to you, Captain Tree Bark?" asked Angelina.

"Oh, great comeback. But, seriously. I don't want you harming her."

Alicia reluctantly let Katie off of the couch. Katie immediately began gulping for air.

"So, Ollie, dearest, why did you ask for her to be let go? You could always have joined in the fun?"

Oliver blushed a little, and responded, "Cause she's like my little sister! I wouldn't want my sister harmed, would you?"

Angelina looked a little sheepish.

"Right… Well, what were you going to say, Katie?'

"Incest is all the rage now. How do we know you haven't committed it yet?"

Leanne grinned like a maniac. "I heard from his last girlfriend that he kisses horribly."

"I do not! She was probably convincing herself that it was a good thing I dumped her!"

"Right…"

"What about at sex?" Angelina asked, grinning.

"See! Look who's the pervert now!" Katie exclaimed.

Leanne looked thoughtful. "Well, none of his girlfriends ever talk about it. In fact, I think I over heard one complaining that he never did it."

"Wood's a VIRGIN?" Angelina cried out, bewildered.

"SO?" Oliver bellowed back.

"Man. I lost it a year after graduation," Angelina scoffed.

"To Fred," coughed Katie.

"Wait, what are you doing here, anyway?" Alicia asked Oliver.

"Well, Leanne was over for my birthday dinner-"

"Aw! Who's my wittle birthday boy?' Leanne cried, pinching his cheek.

"Shut up. Anyway, she had to come over here, so I was chosen to lug her bags here. Notice that she carried nothing."

"It's your birthday present from me!"

"Right…" Oliver looked down at his watch. "Damn! I'm late!"

"What for?" asked Katie, who was straightening out her hair.

"My date with Carly!"

Oliver dropped the bags her was holding, and got in the position to apparate. But first he turned to Leanne, and asked, "By the way, what did you pack? Rocks?"

There was a crack, and Oliver was gone.

"Hm… That was close, I suppose," Leanne commented. She dropped to her knees, and rummaged through her bags. Soon, she pulled out a large yellow hunk. Of Swiss cheese. And not regular Swiss cheese. Oh no. This Swiss cheese was perfectly sculpted into- an _oyster._

"Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. Meet Thing One. Or is it Thing Two Hundred and Seventeen?"

Angelina took a close look at it, and then announced, "What the bloody hell?"

Looking at everyone's confused face, she explained, "Thing Two Hundred and Seventeen is one of the llama-eating oysters made of cheese in my new colony of llama-eating oysters made of cheese! There are over three hundred more!"

"That's Leanne for you," muttered Alicia, who turned to a copy of Witch Weekly that was lying on the floor, and began flipping through it.

Angelina found the coveted gummy worms, and began shoving them in her mouth, while reading the Witch Weekly over Alicia's shoulder.

Leanne was petting all six hundred and thirty three of her llama-eating oysters made of cheese. She had to cuddle them, kiss them on the forehead, and tuck them into 'bed'. To each individual oyster.

Katie had gone back to staring at the spot where Oliver had disappeared. She had been crushing on him since she first met him in her second year, when she tried out for the Quidditch team. He had been so nice, and caring, and she just couldn't help it! Now, she couldn't get Oliver's big brown eyes out of her head. They were warm, and soft. Katie had always wanted brown eyes. Her eyes were a pale green, and she hated them. Brown was her absolute favorite color. It reminded her of chocolate, and earth, and Oliver…. But green, her eye color was wretched, according to her. She couldn't even have a pretty emerald green like Harry. No… She was stuck with a pale green, that strongly reminded her of vomit, and lima beans, and those disgusting tasting boogey flavored Bertie Bott's Beans. Ugh…

"Katie? Hello…."

A hand repeatedly waved in front of Katie's face brought her out of her reverie.

"Ah… Thinking of Oliver again, are we?"

Katie hoped with all her might she was not blushing.

"From that blush, you so were."

Damn blushingness! If that was a word…

Alicia glanced up from her magazine. "She sooo likes Wood. And he might like her."

Leanne snorted. "That is like written in the bible, it's so true. I swear on the fact that Katie was possessed by a enchanted- messed up necklace thingy that Wood likes her."

"They are so meant to be…" Alicia said dreamily.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Katie glanced sideways at Alicia. "And no matchmaking for you, Spin- I mean Weasley."

Angelina rolled her eyes, and saw the clock hanging above the door. "Guys! It's almost nine!"

Alicia straightened up. "Oh, yeah! We have to renew our vows!"

Katie sat up, too. Every year, since Katie and Leanne's first year at Hogwarts (Alicia and Angelina's second) the four girls had vows that they would remain friends forever, yada, yada, yada. It was kind of stupid, now that Katie thought about it, as they didn't need the vow to stay friends, but they had were only first and second years when they came up with it, and didn't want to break tradition now. It amazed many people that they had stayed friends in Hogwarts, what with the age differences and all. But, they were all best friends forever.

"Alright, girls," Alicia began (she was always the one to begin). "Ready?"

"Ready," they chanted back. The four clasped hands, and began to giggle a bit. All foru of them were twenty-one or twenty-two, and they were participating in the most juvenile thing they had ever known.

"Good," Alicia smiled. She closed her eyes, and the others followed. "I vow to be loyal."

"Fun!" added Angelina.

"Caring," amended Katie.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" giggled Leanne.

"Helpful."

"Thoughtful."

"Amusing."

"First class friend!"

"Faithful."

"Truthful."

"Trustworthy."

"Steadfast."

"Reliable."

"Honest."

"Candid!"

"Cool word!"

"Ahem!"

"Oh, right…. Um… Frank!"

"Hehe. Uh… open."

"Selfless."

"Solicitous."

"Attentive."

"Considerate!"

"Understanding."

"Not pushy!"

"Oh, great vocabulary. Not assertive."

"Copy cat!"

"Yeah, but I used a better word!"

"Meh!"

"Noble."

"Gallant."

'That's the same thing!"

"Then, altruistic."

"Humane?"

"…Nice?"

"Since we seem to be running our of words, lets end it here."

"Hear, hear!"

"I vow to be friends forever."

"Friends," the four said together.

Now, don't get confused. The girls' vows were fairly simplistic. They just went around in a circle, citing good words that described a good friend, and then vowing to be those. But they didn't exactly always act that way.

'Gummy worms!" Leanne exclaimed, hurrying over to the near empty bowl.

"NO! Mine!" Angelina yelled at Leanne's retreating back.

"What the heck?" Alicia shrugged, and followed the two.

Katie rolled her eyes at the three, and turned to the Witch Weekly scattered carelessly on the floor.

While Katie read the title article 'Are You In Love With Your Old Quidditch Captain?' and thought that the other three were pigging out on sugar, Alicia, Angelina, and Leanne were actually discussing quasi-evil plans.

"So who here agrees that Wood and Bell are a match made in heaven?"

All three hands were raised.

"Perfect. Now for the hard part. How do we get them together?"

"We stun them, and stuff them into a can of cold tomato soup, where they will be stuck together for the rest of eternity! MYA-HA-HA-AHA-HA-HA!" Leanne laughed evilly.

"Shhhh! We don't want Katie suspecting anything!"

"Right…."

"Well, I for one think that the old shove 'em in a broom closet stunt should work," Alicia suggested.

Angelina shook her head. "Nah… Too cliché. We want something with a read bang to it!"

"Like what?"

"Shove them together in a freezing broom closet, where they have to cuddle for warmth, with only moldy llama-eating oysters made of cheese to eat! And they will get food poisoning, and will have to nurse each other back to health! I'M EVIL! EVIIIIILLL!"

"Right… Wait… what's that?"

Alicia was referring to the light tapping noise coming from the furthest window.

"I got it!" called Katie.

Katie got up slowly, and walked to the window. She couldn't see anything, but opened the window anyways. That was when she realized there was a sleek black owl outside the window. Three letters were attached to the owl's leg, which Katie quickly untied. After she did so, the owl disappeared.

Katie looked over the letters. The backs contained a purple stamp, with a wizard's wand surrounded by a series of stars. The ministry's official stamp. There was a purple ribbon and everything. The fronts of the letters all had curly cursive engulfing the yellowing parchment. _Angelina, Alicia, _and _Katie_ were written across the fronts.

Katie crossed the sitting room, and entered Alicia and George's kitchen, where the others were sitting. She dropped Angelina and Alicia's letter into their laps.

"Where's mine?" Leanne demanded, and Katie shrugged in reply.

"You didn't get one."

"Aw man…"

Katie ripped open her letter, and read it through, then quickly glancing over at Angelina and Alicia's letters.

"Hey, they all say the same thing!"

"Really?" Leanne asked eagerly.

"Yep," Angelina replied, looking at the other two letters. "You guys going?"

"Well, it has the ministry seal, right? It's not like when I get there I'm going to be killed or something," Alicia thought out loud.

"So that's a yes? I'm going," Angelina inquired.

"Yep, it's a yes," Katie assured her friend. "And yes for me too."

"Well, time for truth or dare!" Angelina exclaimed, leading the other three out to the couch.

Before she followed, Leanne glanced at the letters.

_Please come to the Sheppard's Fields at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It would be greatly appreciated._

AN: Oooooooh… Cliffhanger. Sort of. Review!


	3. The Beaters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So, I really want someone to replace Sirius in the insaneness factor. Like, true insaneness, not Fred and George style. What did you think about Leanne doing it?

**The Beaters**

"George! How DARE you take a month long honey moon??"

There was a clunk of a particularly heavy suitcase, along with a laugh.

"Aw…. Forge… You know you still love me…."

Fred looked particularly livid. "No! I don't! I mean, you know what? I was bombed with hate mail the whole MONTH!"

George seemed very confused. "Why? Did the Black Death flavored Skiving Snackbox go bad?"

"Well, now that you mention it, we probably should take that off the shelves… But, anyway, NO!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, let's just say that not many girls wanted you to get married…"

"No duh!" cried a voice from the doorway, behind George. George moved aside, to show Ron and Hermione waiting impatiently. Ron was holding an immense box, that was quite lumpy on the sides.

"What are YOU doing here?" Fred asked.

"Well, we were popping in to say hello to George," Hermione explained patiently. "And Ron was sort of stuck lugging along George's 'experiments box'."

At that, Ron dropped the box, with a sickening crunch. "Jeez, what do you have in there? Hippogriffs?"

"NO! BE CAREFUL! THERE ARE LIVE BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS IN THERE!"

Simultaneously, Ron and Hermione jumped _far_ away from the box.

"Well, that answers my question…"

Hermione wasn't too happy, though. "What were you doing carrying around Blast-ended skrewts? They could have seriously hurt someone! Imagine if one stung Alicia? Huh? Would you like that?"

George looked sheepish. "Well, they're only babies…."

Fred seemed very happy, on the other hand. "Blast ended skrewts? Bloody brilliant! We can breed them with terriers! And then we'll have the perfect pet! MUA-HA-HA!"

"But wouldn't the skrewts hurt the terrier?" Ron asked, looking confused, mirroring Hermione and George's expressions.

"Eh, for some reason they like terriers. Don't ask."

"I was going to use the stings in the zit replenishers…" muttered George.

Fred's face lit up even more at this. "We can! This is the best present _EVER_, George! I so forgive you for the month long honeymoon!"

"Oh, yeah. Why again did you get hate mail cause girls didn't want me to marry?"

Hermione scoffed at this. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," was the unanimous response.

"Boys…." Hermione groaned.

"No, seriously, Hermione. Please tell me!" George whined.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Granger! Just tell my clueless brother!" Fred demanded.

"Aren't you clueless as well?"

"You wish."

"Then tell me why you got the hate mail."

"Cause, George isn't a virgin?"

"Do you think I would be after my honeymoon?" George scoffed.

"Quiet you."

"You guys are idiots! It's pretty simple," Ron said quietly.

Fred and George's eyes widened simultaneously, to the size of platters.

"You knew something before us, Ronniekins?"

"Yes," responded Ron.

"Then do fill us in, before we give you a noogie!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, right. That's be _sooo_ easy, seeing as I am very skilled in the art of jelly leg jinxes."

"How did he learn that, again?" Fred whispered to George.

"I guess everyone has their strong points…" George muttered back.

"You know what? I've had my fun. I'll tell you guys," Hermione sighed.

"Finally!"

"Please explain!"

"Well, you two are the two richest men in wizarding England, besides Harry. Richer than even the minister."

"Wicked," the twins replied together.

"I mean, duh, with this store and everything. So anyway, that makes you two of the most sought after magical bachelors in England. Along with Harry and Ron."

"Ron?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a smile. "He fought alongside Harry, and is Harry's best friend. Not to mention he was voted second hottest wizard in Witch Weekly's annual poll every year for three years straight. After Harry of course…"

"The world we knew is coming to an end, Gred," Fred mumbled.

"Agreed."

"Right, so, anyway," continued Hermione. "Now that George is married, only one of you is left. Think about it. That's less of a chance of marrying one of you. So, by sending hate mail, that expresses opinions, and also might possibly break you two up, so another girl could marry one of you."

Fred and George stared at her.

"How the bloody hell do you figure that out?"

"Easy really," Ron smirked.

"Shut up!" barked George.

Hermione grinned at Ron. "I guess you graduated from the emotional range of a teaspoon, Ron. But Fred apparently hasn't."

"What about George? WHY JUST ME?" Fred cried.

"Well, seeing as George is married to Alicia, he had to have wooed her."

"And, so?"

"Alicia is very hard to woo, I'll tell you."

"What, did you try?"

"Nope. I saw a lot of other guys try. And, I actually tired talking to her."

"Something Georgie over here doesn't do!" Fred laughed, and Ron sniggered at the comment.

"So, I know that she wants a guy with feelings, who she can talk to. Therefore, she can talk to George, and she told me he's a very emotional person."

"NOOO! HERMIONE! Why did you tell him that! I'll be mocked for the rest of my life!"

Proving this, Fred was continually snickering and pointing at George. Ron nodded at George. "He is right, you know, 'Mione."

"Serves him right for putting that Amortentia in my pumpkin juice. McLaggen _still_ thinks I'm madly in love with him. Ew."

George perked up, looking confused. "Hermione, I have a question."

"What now?"

"Well, if the engagement and wedding ceremony were all kept secret, then why do I have so much hate mail?"

"One word; stalkers."

"We have stalkers? Sweet!" Fred cackled.

"No, not sweet, Forge," George corrected.

"Right…"

"I think I'll be going now," Hermione said. "Bye Fred, bye George. Bye Ron."

Hermione waved to the twins, and kissed Ron on the lips, shortly leaving afterwards.

After the door swung shut, Fred whistled.

"Already a girl magnet, ickle Ronnie!"

"You're taking after us finally!" George exclaimed dramatically.

"Weasley and Granger sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Fred and George sung together, arms resting on each other's shoulders, and kicking their legs out.

"Can you stop it already?" Ron cried, blushing slightly.

"Awwww! He's bwushing!"

"Shut up."

"Didn't mum ever teach you not to speak like that to your elders?"

"In fact she-"

_Clunk!_

Ron spun around on a speed that would make a mach five turbo jet plane jealous. He couldn't see anything through the clear glass door, but that was probably because it was pitch black outside.

Ron slowly opened the door (the fact that Voldemort was gone and dead now did not stop anyone from being cautious in case an insane murderer came to knock on the door. Looking out, no one was there. Ron was about to close the door, when a flash of purple caught his eye. Looking down to investigate, there was a sleek midnight black owl laying on the doorstep, in a daze. Attached to its leg were two letters, addressed to Fred and George in a curly hand.

Ron untied the letters, and threw the bird off, and thankfully, it continued flying. The back of the letter had a purple wax seal, with an imprint of a wand, surrounded by miniature stars. The ministry's seal. Of course Ron would know that, as he now worked in the sports and magical activities department. It was quite convenient, really, as Hermione worked on the same level, in the new department of magical and muggle interrelations.

"Oi! Ronnie-poo! Going to tell us what you found, right?"

Ron handed them the letters. Fred and George eagerly ripped them open, comparing them afterwards.

"Aw man! They're the same!"

"What a rip off!"

"You're telling me!"

Ron easily peeked over George's shoulder, as he was several inches taller then the two.

_Please come to Sheppard's Fields at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It would be greatly appreciated._

"You going, Gred?"

"Yeah… It has the ministry seal and everything. I reckon it's safe."

"Really? You care about safe? I hope it's a retired death eater, and we can whoop his arse and everything."

"Yeah, that'd be fun and all, but Alicia would kill me if I died or something."

"Redundant much?"

"Fine. She'd kill me if I got hurt."

"And that is why I'm never getting tied down like that. Man, Fred Weasley is staying single forever!"

"And then Angelina comes along…"

"Shut up."

AN: What do you all think? Please review!


	4. The Keeper

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.

AN: Guys, I'm really sorry for the hold up. For the past few days, Fanfiction wouldn't let me update. Really sorry. But, this story will be continued!

**The Keeper**

"Ollie, honey, what held you up?" whined Carly, while latching onto Oliver's arm.

"Sorry, I had to take my cousin to her party, or whatever," Oliver replied, bored. He really had no clue why he was still dating Carly.

"But, couldn't she take herself? I really can't spend that much time away from you!"

"What, you can' wait two minutes?"

"It was more like three."

"Oh. Wow. Big difference."

"I knew you'd understand! Carly beamed. Oliver groaned inwardly. Carly wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack. She was actually the epitome of a dumb blonde, while being brunette **(AN: No offense to brunettes, I'm one myself)**. She had never really got what sarcasm was, no matter how hard Oliver tried to explain.

"Well, she had a lot of bags, and I was volunteered to help carry them."

"She has that many clothes? I like her already."

Oliver looked very uncomfortable. "Well… the bag was really filled with llama eating oysters made of cheese."

Carly's face almost immediately switched from pride to disgust. Why almost immediately? Because, it took her twenty seconds to process what he had just said.

"You should disinherit her."

"Huh?"

"Disinherit her."

Oliver was shocked that Carly knew such a big word. But….

"She wouldn't inherit my money though…"

"No! Disinherit means to get rid of her!"

"You mean dispose of her?"

"Yeah. You should stop talking and stuff with her."

"But, she's my cousin."

"So? Eloise is my little sister, and I don't socialize with her. I mean, her nose is off center, and she has horrible acne!"

"That's mean. Aren't you supposed to be supportive of your siblings?"

"No way. Little sisters are meant for working for you. I mean; that's all the little brats can do."

"Okay…"

Oliver spotted the restaurant they were walking to. The pair had apparated to a near by alley. Oliver led Carly into the restaurant. It was a beautiful place, very uptown and fancy. And expensive. Carly only ate at extremely expensive restaurants. Oliver was sick of that part of dating Carly. He could only thank god that his friend, Percy Weasley, was the junior minister (a job that paid a _very_ nice salary, if you know what I mean). Percy could always lend him money. But usually Oliver could pay for it. He was, after all, a treasured keeper on Puddlemere United.

That was why, as Percy had told him many times, Carly was dating him. But, then again, Percy liked to joke about Oliver being very ugly. Which was untrue, according to Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked with a smile. That was the first smile Oliver had seen that night. Well, the first _nice_ smile, that is.

"Yes, under Wood, I think."

The hostess flipped through a list, and smiled. "Yes. Wood for two, out on the terrace."

Carly squealed very loudly in Oliver's ear. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Uh, sure."

The two were soon outside, seated, and flipping through the menu. Oliver quickly settled for the steak. He never had been very picky. And ennie-meenie-minnie-mo can be very useful at points. Carly however, had a facial expression that was growing more excused by the second.

"Ollie, honey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Oliver replied, but winced at the nickname. He really disliked being called 'honey' or 'baby' or 'cupcake'. Although, Percy did joke that he wouldn't mind it if someone else called him that (cough-Katie-cough). Oliver really wasn't sure about that.

Well, anyway, Carly had tried to convince Oliver to call her 'love' and some other less appropriate nicknames. But Oliver stood strong. He would on no circumstances use nicknames. Ever.

"What's rare mean?"

"What?" Oliver asked, merely out of shock.

"The menu says 'Veal cutlet, cooked medium-rare'."

Oliver groaned, and buried his head in his hands.

"And what about cutlet?"

That's just bloody brilliant. Oliver was stuck with the idiotic girlfriend. Of course. That was just great. Why did Oliver even go out with her in the first place?

Oh, yeah, that's right. A stupid bet.

He and Percy had been in Diagon Alley, lounging around, and relaxing. They were eating ice cream at Florean Fortesceques's place, which had been reinstated after the final war. Percy was mocking Oliver, and the fact that he couldn't get the one girl he'd his eye on for five years straight. Oliver had then said that he could get any girl he wanted. Percy, of course, just had to set up a bet after that.

Oliver had to pick one girl, and date her successfully for a month. If he didn't, he had to do what Percy said for three days, which Oliver knew would undoubtedly mean he'd have to declare to everyone his old crush. On the other hand, if Oliver won, Percy would have to run around Diagon Alley, in only his pink monkey print boxers.

The person Oliver picked was Carly. She had been across the Alley, reading a book quietly. Oliver had taken her for the quiet smart type that he could easily talk to. She was also hot. Not pretty, not cute, and definitely not beautiful. That was a huge mistake, probably the largest he had ever made.

That bet, though, had been set up three months ago. Percy had already taken up on his side of the dare, which was a riot. Unfortunately, it caused Carly to permanently snub off Percy. Oliver knew he could leave Carly very easily, but for some reason, he didn't.

Percy had once been talking alone to Penelope, who was asking about why Oliver was still with Carly. Percy had only said that Oliver was staying with her, because she took his mind off other things. Oliver had over heard this, and knew it was right. He was always very stressed, for some reason or another, but Carly took it off his mind. But, he didn't really know what she took his mind off of.

"What are scallops?" Carly asked suddenly.

"Sea food."

"Eurgh. That'll ruin my figure."

"Sea food's healthy, Carly."

"Yeah right. It's so fatty and everything! Even if it's sweet and all."

Oliver looked at her blankly. "Do you mean sugar?"

"Oh! That's it! My bad."

Oliver looked back to the moon. It was a beautiful crescent.

Carly could be such an idiot. She was, a dumb blonde, hold the blonde. Oliver realized, the phrase should be dumb brunette. Then, he remembered Hermione Granger. She was a child prodigy, pretty much. A pure genius, the Gryffindors would say. And she was brunette. Oliver had always thought it was blonde, really. But, his old Quidditch team chasers came down hard on him calling Hermione blonde. They had many times clearly explained that her hair was in fact a very light brown. But, Oliver still couldn't really tell the difference.

So, the term dumb brunette doesn't really fit, with Hermione existing. Then again, Carly was stupid enough to make for every existing brunette, even if they all had at least the intelligence of Merlin. And that's an understatement. Dumb blonde. That term had always bothered Oliver. Sure, some blondes could be very stupid, but not all. If he ever wanted an example, Katie Bell was the first to pop into mind. She was brilliant. She may not have gotten top grades, but she still got only Es and Os in Hogwarts, as Angelina and Leanne had informed him countless times.

Oliver had never really liked blonde on girls, but that had totally changed in his seventh year. That was when he first really started noticing Katie (what? She had been too young before). Her hair wasn't that platinum blonde, which nearly blinded Oliver. Instead, it was a subtle and beautiful honey blonde. It entranced him, it really did.

Soft footsteps broke Oliver out of his reverie.

"Oliver Wood?" a familiar voice asked. Oliver turned, and saw Lee Jordan, who was the Quidditch announcer from his third year till graduation.

"Yeah, it's me." Oliver took that moment to look at Lee. He had light brown skin, and hazel eyes. He looked like caramel. He had apparently kept the dreadlocks, but they looked nicely kept, and were pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing a waiter's uniform.

"You work here? I thought you owned that radio show…"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"So, why are you here, in a waiter's outfit?"

"Well, it's my sister's place, and it's just opening up, so I decided to help out."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Without pay?"

"Yep."

That was sweet. But Oliver would never say that aloud. "You seem like an awesome brother, Jordan."

"Thanks. And here's your bread."

Lee placed a basket of soft rolls in the middle of the table, and turned back to the kitchens. Suddenly, a thought came to Oliver's mind. If a wizard (or witch) owns a restaurant (in a muggle area), would they hire house elves to cook the food?

Oliver shrugged, and dug into the rolls. He loved bread. Grains were his favorite food group. Carly, on the other hand, was looking at the rolls, a confused look on her face.

"How many calories does this bread have?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Don't know. Maybe 'bout a hundred?"

"Ew! I'd become fat!" she exclaimed, dropping the roll, and brushing the bread dust off her hands.

Oliver rolled his eyes. More for him. Carly glared at him, opening her mouth to speak.

But before she could, a letter dropped onto the butter dish next to Carly's plate. Oliver looked up, and saw a midnight black bird flying away. Oliver thanked god for the interruption.

Oliver reached over for the letter. With a shock, he realized it was addressed to him, in a curly script. Oliver looked it over. He was hoping it wasn't hate mail. Being a popular Quidditch player, he got fan mail, along with hate mail. The worst of his hate mail included a large crate containing a kappa. But, he noticed it held the ministry's purple seal, and so, deemed it safe to rip open.

_Please come to Sheppard's Fields ate nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It would be greatly appreciated. _

"I forbid you to go," Carly demanded, after taking five minutes to read the letter.

"Why would that be?"

"The people who did this are probably some jealous girls who want to steal you away from me!"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Yeah, like that'd ever happen. But, he wished it would. Even one of his more obsessive fans, Romilda Vane, would be better than the torture that was Carly.

"Still going."

AN: You like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review! And send me ideas. I already know what's going to happen in the next chapter. So, virtual dates with all the hot guys in the books for who guesses it correctly. (I.E. RON! Seamus, Fred, George, Dean, Neville [have you seen the guy who plays Neville outside of the movie? OMFG!, Lee…. And any other hot guys you want to date).


	5. The Seeker

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Ooooohh…. I have a feeling you HG fans out there will like this chapter…

**The Seeker**

"No, no, no, NO!" Ginny wailed, throwing the blouse she was holding to the ground.

"What is it?" Penelope asked soothingly.

"Nothing to wear!"

Percy looked on in confusion. "But, there is, what about your blue blouse with the black pants?"

Ginny glared at him, causing him to cower behind his girlfriend, Penelope, who laughed. The three were in Ginny's room at the Burrow, where she was currently deciding what to wear. Obviously.

"Seriously guys, I need something good to wear!"

"Well, what did Harry say you two were doing?"

"Said it was a surprise."

"Did he tell you that you should wear anything specific?"

"No."

"Oh."

Percy still looked confused, and peeked over Penelope's shoulder for a bit, to say, "Why does it matter what you wear?"

Percy ducked as Ginny glared at him, and only just missed the flying alarm clock.

"I swear, you're worse than the twins at fashion advice! Why did I have to be stuck with six _brothers_?"

"Wasn't there anyone else you could ask?" Penelope asked concernedly.

"Yeah right. Mum would make me wear an old frilly dress of hers. Dad would just stand there and say yes to everything. Bill and Fleur are visiting Fleur's parents in France, with Victoire. Charlie is out on business in Romania. Fred is with Ron and Hermione, welcoming back George. And it's not like Fred, George, or Ron could give good advice. And that's why I chose Percy. He was the only one left. And I thought, that with a girlfriend, he could tell me what he thought I'd look hot in!"

Percy looked completely disgusted. "Why would I want my little sister to look hot? I mean, she's already had too many boyfriends."

Ginny punched him in the arm. "There were three boys before Harry. And mark my words; Harry will be my last boyfriend."

"Ow…" Percy muttered, clutching his arm.

"Right…" sighed Penelope. "So, why don't you dress casually?"

"What if he takes me to a nice restaurant?"

"Then, what about dressing up?"

"What if we go to the movies? I am not getting my nice shoes covered in who knows what, from those disgustingly sticky movie theater floors!"

"Then I really have no idea on what you should wear."

"Totally unfair!"

"Life's not fair, Gin," Percy said notably.

"Shut up," growled Ginny, and Percy reverted to cowering. But, she soon slumped onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Penelope asked, seeing Ginny's watery eyes.

"Well, I can't find anything to wear-"

"Besides the clothes dilemma."

Ginny bit her lip, and a tear escaped, flowing down her cheek. She waited a bit, and finally spat out, "Does he love me?"

"Ginny, Harry's not going to leave you because of what you're wearing."

"Jeez, how do you get that from 'Does he love me'?" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Penelope said, glaring at Percy.

"Looks like someone's PMSing…"

Penelope turned back to Ginny. "Don't worry. Harry loves you. He'd never do that."

"But, but-"

"But, if he does leave you because of what you're wearing, then he doesn't deserve you, and you shouldn't be fawning over him."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "And, he'll have the crap beaten out of him, for ditching our baby sister."

Ginny smiled. There were sometimes when it was nice to have six older brothers.

"I guess you're right…" Ginny smiled at Penelope. "But, just for the record, I don't fawn over Harry."

"So do," replied Penelope, grinning.

"Do not!"

"Gotta agree with Penelope on this one, sis," Percy said.

"I DON'T FAWN OVER HARRY!"

"Wow. Looks like Penelope isn't the only one PMSing…"

A bottle of nail polish was aimed for Percy's head, and made its target. There was the sound of glass shattering, and Percy was engulfed in a foul smelling green liquid.

"OW!" Percy screamed, hopping up and down and clutching his head.

"Who owns green nail polish?" Penelope asked amusedly, turning away from Percy and to Ginny.

"Well… I know it's a bad habit, but, I like to dress up as a witch on Halloween, and perform small magic tricks."

"But, the statute of secrecy! And it'll scare kids!"

"Actually, the kids like it. And they think it's just a complicated muggle trick. I mean, they thought Houdini was actually a muggle, right?"

"Let me guess, Fred and George started it originally, to scare kids."

"Yup."

They stood for a minute or two, watching Percy utterly humiliate himself, until Ginny screeched, "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"

The pair then began sifting through clothes. Luckily for them, though, there was a loud crack, and Hermione appeared in the room.

Looking around the room, and focusing on the clothes littering the floor, she smiled. "Aha. I knew you'd have trouble picking out what to wear. What is it this time?"

Ginny perked up considerably at the sight of Hermione. "Well, I'm going on a date with Harry, and…"

Once the situation was fully explained, Hermione smiled. "Easy. You want something that could pass as casual, or dressed up."

At this, Penelope smiled. "I found the perfect skirt, then!" She held up a light brown corduroy miniskirt.

Percy was pushed outside, as Ginny pulled on the skirt. Hermione handed her a forest green tank top, which Ginny then pulled on. Examining herself closely in the mirror, Ginny announced, "It's great, but what if it's fancy? I can't show up in just a tank top!"

Hermione smiled, and held up a cropped brown sweater. It had been crocheted, so there were frequent gaps. Ginny pulled it on, and gasped.

"Hermione, I would probably have died in first year without you!"

"I try…" Hermione smiled.

The doorbell rung, and Ginny heard Percy scurry down to get it. She also headed for the door, but Penelope stopped her, holding up the dreaded tube of lip-gloss.

"Damn… Thought I'd get away without it."

"Not so fast," Penelope smirked, applying a light coat on Ginny's lips.

Ginny groaned, and slammed open the door, rushing down the stairs to the front door.

In fact, she was just in time to see Percy slap Harry.

"And that is what you get for not telling Ginny what to wear, and sticking me with her and a million clothes for two and a half hours. Two and a half hours. TWO AND A HALF BLOODY HOURS!"

"Jeez, I said I was sorry," Harry mumbled, rubbing his cheek. Admittedly though, he did look somewhat sheepish.

"PERCY!" Ginny yelled. He spun around at a speed to rival light, looking very nervous. "Get over here."

Percy stumbled over, and Ginny whispered angrily, "You can't do that! Not to my boyfriend!"

"Sorry…"

"Just go, already."

Ginny walked over to Harry, and out the door with him. But not before glancing up the stairs. She swore she saw Hermione and Penelope sniggering.

"So…" Harry started, grinning. "You spent two and a half hours making sure you looked good for _me_?"

"Yeah," Ginny muttered, blushing.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"What about this?" Ginny asked, pecking him on the lips.

"Yeah, well… Besides that."

Harry leaned in, deepening the kiss. But, Ginny pulled away.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just told me what to wear."

"Sorry," Harry answered, wincing as Ginny smacked him across the head.

"You should be!"

"But, I'm glad I did."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me."

"You want to torture me, don't you?"

"No. I just think that you look extremely hot in that outfit."

"Thank you," Ginny beamed.

They walked in silence for a while after, holding hands, and looking at the stars. It wasn't until they got to an orchard about three quarters of a mile away from the burrow, that Ginny asked what they were going to do.

"I was thinking about a broom ride. What do you think?"

"That sounds lovely."

Harry grinned, and pulled out his broom, the new Firebolt edition, which he had shrunk. He easily returned it back to its original size. Ginny eyed it, as if there was another broom that would pop out. Harry mounted the broom, and looked at her. She stared straight back at him.

"Hello? What about my broom?"

Harry blushed.

"You thought I'd want to ride with you, didn't you? Well, I'm perfectly capable of flying myself!"

"No Ginny! I just thought it'd be…. More romantic."

Ginny smiled. "Fine," and she mounted the broom behind Harry.

Harry kicked off, and they flew into the night sky. Ginny loved nighttime. It was so peaceful, and serene, unlike the bustling city in the day. She leaned her head into hi back. He smelled wonderful. Ginny could detect hints of wood and grass, the smells of Quidditch.

Ginny remembered how hard she had been crushing on him in her first year. She had thought he was cute at first, really. But then she had met him, and he had been so sweet. She didn't remember most of her first year, but she could remember waking up in the chamber of secrets to seeing his face. That was when she first knew she was in love with Harry.

There had been her second year. She didn't do much of consequence, but it had felt wonderful being free. In her third year, there was the Triwizard Tournament. She had been worried for him the whole year. But Ginny really remembered Ron suggesting that Ginny went with Harry, and feeling devastated that she was already going with Neville. She had grown a lot closer with Harry in her fourth year, what with the D.A., and going to the ministry.

Her fifth year. Now _that_ was something to talk about. She had kissed Harry that year, and felt ecstatic. She had thought that whole time that Harry only felt like a brother towards her. That was heartbreaking. But, then he kissed her. It was heaven, and Ginny's favorite moment, ever.

Her sixth year was crazy. She had to endure the death eaters ruling the school. It was so bad; she stayed at home after Easter holidays. There had been the final battle, too. It had been semi exhilarating fighting all of the death eaters at last. But, seeing Harry's so called dead body was horrible. It was worse then the dementors in her second year, and she remembered that clearly. But, he had sprung back from the dead, much as Fred did a day after the battle. Apparently, he had only been hit by a strong stunning spell.

The next year, everyone had to repeat a year, because some muggleborns didn't get to come to Hogwarts, and no one learned the correct curriculum. So, her next two years at Hogwarts were fairly normal. And she had kept dating Harry.

A slight tug told Ginny that Harry was landing. Opening her eyes, she realized that they were at King's Cross. It was still busy, but not as much as during the day hours.

"Close your eyes," Harry whispered into her ears, and she did so.

Ginny felt Harry guide her to their destination, and could only help but wonder where he was taking her, or why it had to be a surprise.

"We're here."

Ginny opened her eyes, and light flooded in. It was Platform 9 and 3/4s. Ginny gasped. It was late September, so no one was here. It was deserted. Still, it looked the same, the vines curling around pillars, and brown leaves spilling over the pavement.

"Harry…" She gasped.

"Yeah," Harry replied nervously, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "This was where we first met."

Ginny smiled at the memory. She had only been ten. And her mother had told Harry how to get to the platform. 'Good luck,' she had said to him. Ginny could only thank god the fact that Ron sat in Harry's compartment. Half her family owed their lives to that fact. And, her romance with Harry, too. Ginny suddenly felt a rush of gratitude for her brother.

"You were the first Weasley kid to ever talk to me. And I suppose you are also the only other person I know to have been possessed by Voldemort, and live."

"Aw, thanks. I'm loved cause I was possessed."

"No! It's just, you understand me!"

Harry was now ruffling his hair to the limit. Ginny wasn't sure that it could get any messier. But, then again, it did look sexy.

"But, really, I wouldn't have survived without you, Harry." And Ginny meant that in both a literal and figurative sense. Yes, Harry had literally saved Ginny from death, but she probably would have been all depressed and gone suicidal if he had died or whatever.

"Ginny, what I mean is," Harry gulped in a big breath. "Will you marry me?"

Harry dropped onto his knee, and pulled out a box, with a ring in it. It was a plain silver band, with a simple diamond on it. If by simple, you mean the size of a pencil's eraser. But, it was beautiful to Ginny.

"Thank god you got a fairly small one. I know that the boy who lived is rich and all, but I probably couldn't lug around a ring with a diamond the size of a small goose egg, like Alicia's. Which is probably why he got her another one to wear everyday."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

Ginny grinned, and pounced on him, shoving him back onto the pavement, and kissing him deeply.

After a few seconds, she broke away, and whispered in his ear, so she could feel goose bumps on his neck, "And in case you're an idiot, like some older brothers I know, that's a yes."

Harry grinned back, and kissed her.

They kept kissing like that, until an envelope landed softly on Ginny's head. Ginny grabbed it, and broke away, still on Harry's lap, to examine it.

It held the ministry's seal, and read _Harry_ on the front, in curly font. Ginny handed it to Harry.

_Please come to Sheppard's Fields at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. It would be greatly appreciated._

"You're going."

"What? But, Gin, I wanted to spend more time with my new fiancée!"

"Too bad. I say you're going, and what I say is law."

"Fine…"

AN: Like it? Any ideas? Criticisms? Suggestions? Review, please!


	6. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: And the chapter you've all been waiting for… The one that reveals the plot!

**The Meeting**

Alicia sat up groggily, looking around her bed for George. She didn't find him, but she did find a note on his pillow.

_I have to go, sorry I couldn't say goodbye. But, I'll be back in the evening, I hope. It's important. Goodbye, and I love you._

Alicia smiled at the sight of her husband's neat cursive. Contrary to Fred's illegible scrawl, it was lovely, and much nicer than Alicia's handwriting. It was one of her favorite parts about him. Unlike his mischievous self, his handwriting was the most structured thing she had ever known. It was like he had to obey several laws just to get that perfect loop on his g. Then again, George was the more sensible of the two twins. But that wasn't really by much. George was just the one that made sure they didn't get expelled.

Poor Angelina. She was stuck with the wild one. That'd be impossible to control. And make it very hard to make out the love letters left on her pillow. When, of course, she got together with Fred, which had not happened yet, other than the Yule Ball in their sixth year. But, Alicia vowed on her mother's deathbed to get the pair together, somehow.

But, now back to the missing George. She wondered what urgent business he was attending too. Maybe the store's stock of dungbombs exploded, or something like that. But, what if he's cheating on her? Nah, Alicia immediately ruled that one out.

He did say something about nine o'clock in his sleep though.

Nine o'clock.

Nine o'clock.

The meeting at the fields!

Alicia hopped up out of bed, and glanced at the alarm clock. Eight forty five. She only had fifteen minutes!

Alicia sprinted to the dresser, where she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. She then ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a croissant, eating it while styling her hair into the customary pair of braids. She quickly rinsed out her mouth, and brushed her teeth. A quick turn on the spot, and she could feel the old sensation of being squeezed through a metal tube.

A few seconds later, she landed very unconventionally on a patch of browning grass. She was sprawled out, with her arms at an odd angle, on under her back, and the other over her head. Her right leg was bent at the knee, and tucked under her torso, pushing up her back into an arch. On the other hand, her left leg was lying over the left leg. Her neck was pushed as far back as humanely possible, and it hurt like hell. All in all, she looked like she was doing a complicated yoga pose.

Alicia slowly unfolded herself, so to be careful as not to break anything. She had once fallen off a broom, and landed in a similar position. She had tried to jump right back up, but that caused her to break her right arm. And she ended up falling back onto the arm. Which was a painful experience that she did _not_ want to try again.

When she was finally up, she made a mental note to herself. "Never, ever hurry apparating."

There was a slight sniggering, and Alicia turned around, seeing George in full glory. So, this was the urgent business….

"You wrote the letter?" she asked eagerly. There was full potential this could turn into a very romantic outing.

"What letter? I didn't write a letter," he said surprised.

"This letter, idiot," Alicia groaned, handing over the letter she had stored in her pocket.

"But, no, this is my letter. It was addressed to me. Tell me you didn't think it was for you!"

Alicia was beginning to get annoyed. "No, George. It was addressed to me. It came to _me_, when the girls and I were having our party last night."

"What! It came to _me_ when I was with Fred and Ron last night!"

"Speaking of me, are we?" a voice from behind the pair said. "I hope you're not fighting over me."

George and Alicia turned, and saw a smirking Fred.

"Fred! Tell her this letter belongs to me!" George bellowed, waving the letter in Fred's face.

"Can't really do, that sorry, Gred. But, _this_ is your letter."

Fred handed George an exact copy of Alicia's letter. George was looking very sheepish.

"Sorry, Leesh. Forgive me?"

Alicia smiled, partially at the pet name. "Course I do. How could anyone stay mad at you?"

George smiled back, and kissed Alicia. Just as it was getting more passionate, a voice yelled, "OI! Knock it off!"

The two broke apart, to see a very grumpy looking Angelina.

"What's wrong, Angie?" Alicia asked the irritated girl.

"Well, I had to wake up at EIGHT THIRTY IN THE BLEEDING MORNING!"

"Oh yes, we all know that Angelina Johnson can't get up happily before one thirty," Alicia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," Angelina grumbled.

"Oh, I see that. I totally understand. Getting up early is _torture_," Fred groaned.

The four sat there for the next ten minutes as more people arrived. There was Katie, then Oliver, and then Harry.

"So, any clue what we're waiting for?" Katie asked, as she arrived.

The others just shook their heads.

"Is it just a coincidence that our whole former Quidditch team is here?" Harry asked.

Everyone else shrugged, and the seven fell into silence.

At exactly nine, there was a loud crack. Alicia looked up. There, in the middle of the fields, Percy Weasley was standing. Along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger,. What did he want with them?

Looking around, Alicia saw the other six were also very confused.

"Hello, everyone. Follow me," Percy said in his commanding tone.

The group followed Percy, as he made his way into the near by forest. It was about a five or six minute walk before they ended up at a giant Quidditch pitch. Percy ushered them inside, where enough chairs for all of them sat. Already, there were five people sitting there.

As Alicia got a closer look, she saw they were Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, and some dark haired girl she didn't know.

"Sit down," Percy said, waving his arm towards the chairs, that had been placed in a circle.

Alicia sat down, along with the others. She was next to Fred, and took his hand in her own.

"Alright," Percy began. "I suppose none of you know why we're here?"

There were unanimous nods.

"Well, the ministry has decided to have a new event, every two years, called Reality Quidditch."

Everyone stared confusedly at Percy.

"Well, we got it off of the muggles. They have all these weird and random reality events."

'So, what is it?" Fred demanded.

"First off, let me explain why we're doing it."

Fred groaned.

"This is of course to boost moral after the final war. It may have been three years ago, but, still, we're not the most joyous bunch in the world."

"And this idea might bring some enthusiasm to the wizarding world," Hermione finished.

"Yes," Percy agreed. "Now, Hermione and I came up with this first, and I am in charge of it, as junior minister."

"I reckon you should tell them what's going on, Perce. Before they kill you," Ginny stated calmly, looking around, and in particular, at Fred's face.

"Right. Well, in the muggle world, there are things called reality T.V. shows. They record people doing certain things, like a singing competition, or whatever. Not only do they show the competition, but they involve behind the scenes, and look at personal stress and trauma."

"Why would they want to do that?" Alicia asked, disgusted.

"Cause it's fun!" Fred cackled evilly. "I'll have to record Ron and Hermione's next date!"

"Hey!" shouted the aforementioned couple.

"Well, basically," replied Percy, a bit sheepish.

"So, what again are we doing?" asked Harry.

"Reality Quidditch. There are four teams, who will train together, for a competition. A tournament. Winner gets fame, and a thousand galleon prize."

"Wicked," Fred and George whispered together, high fiving.

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy asked, astounded. "You're one of the teams."

Alicia broke out into a grin, as did the others.

"We're a team again!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Right," Percy continued. "So, you'll practice every day. Don't worry; we've gotten you a vacation from work. The first game you play, if you lose, you're not booted out of the tournament, sent home. After that, there's one more game, with another team, and if you lose, you're booted out. Then, there's the last game, the tiebreaker. The first game is just to get points. In all the games, the final score you get is the amount of points you get. When you lose, and have to leave, if you have a certain amount of points, you get a consolation prize. And you get more prizes if you win, with a good amount of points."

Alicia sat, trying to soak all that information in. So did everyone near her, until Katie asked, "What are they here for?"

Katie was pointing to the group behind Percy.

"Ah… Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are staying with you the whole tournaments. Ron and Hermione are your mentors. They represent the ministry, and are here to assist you. Not as a slave, though."

Fred and George whined at this.

"Ginny, though is the Healer, who will be taking care of any injuries. And your supervisor should be coming any minute, now."

"What about Lee?"

"Glad you asked. His radio show will air the games. He will commentate at the games, and it will also be on air."

Then Percy gestured to the raven-haired girl. "This is Romilda Vane."

Alicia saw Harry shudder.

"She will be around you guys every so often, and report the doings at practice. The articles will be printed in the Daily prophet and Witch Weekly. She's going to capture the emotional side of this endeavor."

"I'd rather she'd stay away from my emotional side," Harry snickered.

Romilda glared at him. "Potter, you need to tune down your ego. Not everyone is madly in love with you."

Harry gaped at her. "I thought you fawned over me!"

Romilda snorted. "I found someone much more worth my love."

"It's McLaggen, isn't it?" Katie asked. "He was that berk in my year, and he's perfect for Vane!"

Romilda sniffed. "No. He's not very cute. My new eternal love is the cutest, hottest, sexiest man alive!"

"She's sooo talking about Goyle," George whispered into Alicia's ear, causing her to erupt into giggles.

"NO! You are all idiots! He's right on this pitch, and you can't tell who here is the hottest, cutest, and sexiest?"

"Oh no…" whispered Katie. "You don't think it's Wood, do you? Cause then, you're suffering form mental trauma!"

"Hey!" Oliver cried.

"FOR BLOODY CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron immediately turned bright red. Hermione glared at Romilda, but couldn't help but laugh with everyone else there.

Romilda turned, looking carefully at everyone. "Can't you see? Look at Ron! He has that silky smooth red hair, which you just want to run your fingers through! And, his eyes are the deepest ocean blue, they look so soft! He's so tall, and sweet!"

Ron was smirking now, someone who used to be so in love with Harry, thought he was hotter. Alicia was silently giggling at the sight.

"And, that fateful day in my fourth year, when I heard that Ron was so in love with me!"

The smirk completely fell from Ron's face. "It was the AMORTENTIA!"

"Hm…." George muttered. "Memo to self: Amortentia may have good prank properties…"

"That's what you think Won-Won!"

Ron winced at the name.

"I'll have you know that I visited you in the hospital wing every night! And I heard you mutter in your sleep. You would constantly say, 'I love you 'Mione!'"

Ron blushed, and Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"OFF MY WON-WON!"

Once Romilda was sure Hermione was far away from Ron, she continued, "And that's my name! Well, middle name. Romilda Maya Vane. Ron loves me!"

Alicia snorted.

Romilda ignored it. "So, I had this shirt made!"

Romilda tugged off her sweater, causing everyone to wince. Underneath, was a jersey that read 'Future Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley.'"

"You know my middle name? Stalker!"

"She should give that shirt to Hermione," George breathed into Alicia's ear, causing her to grin weirdly.

"And, Harry, you're just a wimp!"

"Don't insult my fiancée, Vane!"

"PERCY! GET THE STALKER AWAY FROM ME!"

Ron was climbing onto a chair to get away from Romilda. Percy sighed, and turned to Lee. "Well, we have to go talk to Shacklebolt's group. You want to help me grab Vane?"

Lee shrugged, and the pair grabbed Romilda's shoulders, apparating away.

Ron collapsed happily into Hermione's lap.

Fred turned to Ginny. "Your fiancée? You're getting married to Potter?"

Ginny grinned, holding out her ring finger for all to see.

"Potter! You never asked our permission!"

The twins conjured up beaters bats, and began to chase Harry around the pitch. Ginny sighed, and Alicia knew she was watching as Ron decided to chase Harry, too.

But, Katie, Angelina, and Hermione were totally different stories.

"Oh my gosh! You're getting married! That's two, now!"

"Wow. Harry deserves someone nice, what with all he's been through. You're the perfect match."

"I knew he'd propose!"

Ginny smiled at the compliments.

There was another crack, and Alicia looked around. There was_ Celestina Warbeck!_

"Oliver!" she exclaimed. "Great to see you!"

Alicia gaped. She, Angelina, and Katie were huge fans of Celestina.

Turning to everyone else, Celestina smiled. "Hello. I'm Celestina. Please call me that, not Ms. Warbeck. And I'm your supervisor."

"_You're_ our supervisor?" Oliver asked, astounded.

"Yes, Oliver, I was asked to."

Alicia saw Katie scrutinizing the pair. "You know Celestina Warbeck, Wood?"

"Duh! She's my godmother!"

Katie almost fainted. Instead, she grabbed Oliver into a hug.

"I automatically love you, Wood."

Alicia grinned at the sight. Oliver was practically glowing.

And, she swore she saw Celestina smirking.

AN: Like it? What do you think? And, I'm horrible at writing/describing sports, so help? Ideas, suggestions, comments, questions? Hey! That rhymes! Right, well, any suggestions, they don't have to be strictly about the training. They could be something like everyone plays Truth or Dare. Review!


	7. The Practice

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything. Not me, unfortunately.

**The Practice**

Oliver swatted Carly's hand away from his bum. He was about to apparate, and a hand on his arse was a nuisance when apparating.

"Ollie?" Carly asked, in that whiny little voice of hers.

"What?"

"Promise to stay far away from that Bell girl."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Carly. "She's three years younger than me."

"So? I don't trust her. She's blond."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She obviously wants to steal you from me!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, and apparated to the pitch. Quite honestly, he wished Katie would steal him from Carly. Dating Romilda Vane would be loads better than dating Carly.

"Wood! You're late!" Angelina reprimanded.

"Sorry, over possessive girlfriend."

Katie sighed. "If this is about Carly, why not dump her? Knowing her, she's probably cheating on you."

"I have my reasons…."

Not really. Oliver didn't know himself. His best guess was that he didn't want to be lonely. Pathetic, huh?

"Cause she's hot!" Fred laughed. "Duh!"

"Not as hot as Alicia," George argued, nuzzling Alicia's neck.

"Weasley!" Alicia scolded playfully. "It's too early in the morning for that!"

"Sorry, _Weasley_."

There was a crack, and Oliver saw that Celestina had arrived. Everyone was here.

"Alright everyone! Gather round!" Celestina called.

Everyone did, and sat in a very sad circle. It looked more like a star than a circle.

"Our first order of business," Celestina began, "is to assign a team captain. I am only the supervisor. Basically, I found the team, and I, to put it crudely, 'own' them."

"So we still need a team captain," Hermione finished.

"Oliver," everyone said with surprising unanimity.

Except for Fred, who said "Forge", and George who said, "Gred". But everyone ignored them.

"Oliver's our captain, then," Hermione announced, unnecessarily.

"Pardon me for asking," Angelina started. "But, who are the other 'supervisors'?"

"Ah…. Well, there are four in total. Me, the Hippogriffs, the Weird Sisters, I think, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"The Hippogriffs? Aren't they like fifty something now?"

"And they still play!"

"Wait," Katie interrupted. "Other than Shacklebolt, all of the supervisors are from the pop culture part of the wizarding world. What's the minister of magic got to do with that?"

Celestina smiled. "He was the hottest wizard on the planet when I was in Hogwarts. I know, my roommates personally lectured me on it. They thought it was silly that I liked Paul McCartney."

"He was pretty hot," Hermione sighed, looking dreamy. "But not as hot as Orlando Bloom…"

Ron looked jealous. "What about me?"

Hermione giggled. Which is very out of character for her. "Ron. I was talking about hot _muggles_. If it was about everyone in general, you'd definitely take the cake."

Ron smiled, and kissed Hermione, who kissed back.

"Urgh," moaned Harry. "I don't really need to see my best mates snogging."

"Or my older brother," Ginny added, sounding disgusted.

Celestina smiled, hiding it by bowing her head. "So…. Who saw the article in the Prophet about Reality Quidditch?"

"I did," Alicia said. "I brought the article, actually."

Celestina grabbed the paper, and began sifting through it. "Ah…. Here." She pointed to a section in the paper. "Look at that."

Oliver grabbed the paper. As he read, his eyes widened.

"No! That's completely insane!"

Angelina saw the article, and it barely escaped being ripped up by her. George had pulled it away just in time.

"She hasn't even seen a practice! She's only met us!" Angelina ranted on.

"What does it say?" asked Katie.

George looked it through. "Well, it seems as though Vane has taken the opportunity to pair up everyone here. She's guessed who will end up with who by the end of the tournament."

Everyone started demanding who she thought they would end up with. Celestina grabbed the paper, and shouted, "QUIET DOWN! I will tell you what she said!"

It was immediately quiet, other than Oliver and Angelina's grumbles.

"_I Romilda Vane have met and evaluated the players and assistants of Miss Celestina Warbeck's team. Based off of those evaluations, I have come up with educated guesses on who each teammate will end up with._"

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"_Mr. George Weasley is already happily married to Mrs. Alicia Weasley, and as of two days ago, Mr. Harry Potter is engaged to Ms. Ginerva Weasley._"

Ginny winced. "Somehow, that's not how I imagined breaking the news to Mum and Dad that I was getting married."

"Oh she'll kill you," George said quite calmly. "I forgot to tell her I was engaged to Alicia, and she burnt my eyebrows off."

Ginny's eyes widened, horrified.

"Don't worry, they grew back."

"But, Mum will see that. She always searches the Prophet carefully, and remember, it's in Witch Weekly too."

Ginny moaned loudly, burying her face in her hands.

"_Mr. George Weasley's twin, of course, is still single. It is of my opinion that he will end up with a certain Ms. Angelina Johnson._"

Angelina groaned, "It's horrible! It really is! Imagine being stuck with that pig!"

"So? I'll be stuck with an extremely attractive girl!" Fred retorted.

"You really mean that?"

Fred nodded.

"That's so sweet!"

"Please don't start snogging," Katie said in a bored tone. "We don't want to prove her ideas yet."

"_Ms. Katie Bell is most likely to fall for Mr. Oliver Wood._"

Katie blushed, and fell silent.

"_But, as Mr. Wood is already dating a high maintenance girlfriend, that might bring up some controversy. So, I suggest you keep a close eye on Mr. Wood and Ms. Bell. We don't want to miss any of the action, do we?_"

"Why does my personal life now have to be closely watched by millions of people I don't know?" Katie whined.

"You think you've got it bad?" Oliver asked. "Carly's going to kill me, no, she'll kill you. Never mind, you do have it bad."

"Oh, thanks, really," Katie replied sarcastically.

"_Ms. Hermione Granger is obviously going to stay single, becoming an old spinster-_"

"Will not!" Ron shouted angrily.

"_As the man she highly dotes on- Mr. Ronald Weasley- is so clearly in love with me, and my beauty._"

"Ooooh…." Alicia winced. "Now everyone's going to think you're madly in love with Vane."

"I'm so sorry Ron!" Katie apologized, even though she did nothing.

"That's got to be a sign," Oliver said. "_Katie_ feels sorry for you."

"Damn!"

"Well," said Celestina. "I think we should drop this topic. I do have something else to inform you of."

"What?" Harry asked keenly.

"As part of this whole event, the whole team, plus Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me, will become closer. We have to have certain group events showing this."

"Like what?"

"Well, this Saturday, we are all going out to dinner together, no one but the people here."

"No Vane?"

"Actually, she'll be near us, to record what's going on, but not close enough to interfere. If she interferes, she's fired."

"How do I get her to interfere, then?" Ron pondered aloud, causing several snorts among the group.

"Anything else?" Angelina inquired.

"No. Well, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"At the end of the entire tournament, everyone who was involved gets to bring a date to a ball."

"A ball?"

"Yes, a ball. And for some unknown reason, escorts, or dates, are necessary."

AN: Oooohh… Like it? Please review! And, tell me, do any of you have suggestions on things that should happen at the practices, or outsides, like bonding events. Please tell me! Review!


	8. The Questionnaire

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**The Questionnaire**

Leanne cackled. Her showing up at practice would surprise her dear cousin. He really shouldn't be, considering that Celestina had made it clear that friends were always allowed at the pitch.

But then again, her cousin wasn't always bright. No wait, she was thinking about Thing #261, one of her pet llama eating oysters made out of cheese. Yeah, she could confuse Thing #261 and Oliver a lot.

But, Leanne had to go. She needed to be sure that she wasn't late. She couldn't stand thinking of what would happen if the team didn't get enough bonding time with all the colony of llama eating oysters made of cheese. Oh, the horror!

So, Leanne quickly picked up the bag, and turned on the spot, apparating. As she felt the squeezing sensation, she could only think one thing. _Thing #381 is anorexic! If this squeezes him, he'll probably die!_

She landed perfectly on her two feet, in the middle of the pitch. In North Korea. Where the communist wizards were playing, she realized.

"Argh! COMMUNIST WIZARDS! DIEEEEEEEE!!"

Leanne ran around yelling this. She was whacking the players, and the crowds with her bag filled with the llama eating oysters. She wasn't thinking about Thing #381. She just knew that she must rid the world of communists!

"What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Stay away you commie!"

"Since when are Australians communists?"

Leanne looked up. Hmm….. They didn't look Asian. Most had curly blond hair. But, they did have funny accents! Yay! Funny accents! Just like the British! She knew she was British, which was awesome, cause she'd just speak to herself, and that'd completely amuse her.

"Ohhhh…. That's why the weird metal armadillo statue thingy was in the background. I was beginning to think that North Koreans were thieves."

"It's an opera house! And North Korean wizards aren't communistic!"

"Oops. Probably shouldn't have sent over that muggle atomic bomb, then. Ah well…. I'm too lazy to diffuse it…"

"Bloody Brits…" the Aussie muttered.

Leanne apparated to the field, and thankfully made it this time.

"Leanne? NOOOOO!" shouted Oliver, seeing her, and ran away behind Katie.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what are you doing here, Leanne?"

"I'm letting you have bonding time with my colony of llama eating oysters made of cheese."

Celestina snorted. "Sirius would be proud."

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black?" Harry asked, astounded.

"You mean, Stubby Boardman?" Leanne asked, looking enraptured in the conversation.

"Stubby Boardman?" repeated Celestina.

"Yeah, the Quibbler told me the truth. Sirius Black was really Stubby Boardman."

"Yeah…" Alicia said. "The Quibbler is Leanne's bible."

"Stubby Boardman. You know what? I think that's what Danny from the Hippogriffs changed his name to when I was in fifth year."

"Harry," Ron snorted from the sidelines. "Your godfather's an international heartthrob."

"Ron!" hissed Hermione, hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! Mione!"

"Everyone! Get into pairs to practice! Except for you Potter, I need to talk to you."

The team nodded. Fred paired with George, and the two were cackling a bit too much, if you asked anyone around them. Angelina paired with Alicia, leaving Katie with Oliver.

"Great! Those are you partners for the rest of the tournament!" Celestina called.

Everyone on the team, other than Oliver and Katie smirked.

"Alright, Harry," Celestina said, in a much quieter voice, turning to Harry.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I know it's cliché, but, you look exactly like your father, but you have your mother's eyes."

"Did you ever even see them? Cause it seems that everyone says that."

"No, I have seen them."

"Is this a publicity stunt? Cause if it is, I don't like you already. I hope you're nothing like Lockhart."

"I actually knew them. James Potter and Lily Evans. Head Boy and Girl in my first year at Hogwarts."

"How, then, did you know them?"

"I made friends with Alice Longbottom on my first day. Alice was Lily's best friend. I came to know them very well."

Harry had an eager glint in his eyes, excited to learn about his parents, but there was a look of regrettfulness too. Being the brilliant psychologist she was, Leanne realized Harry regretted the fact his parents were dead. As if it was his fault.

"Well, Harry, there are great stories from that time. Particularly ones about Sirius."

"Like…?"

"First off, Sirius had an unruly obsession with oysters. He'd be proud of Leanne. I remember he dressed one up for the ball that year, and took it, er, her to the ball. He'd make Leanne look tame, though."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. He was very insane and immature."

"But, when I knew him, excuse the pun, he was so, _serious_."

"Well, after James and Lily's marriage, Sirius realized that he really hated his family, and thought he was better than them."

"Which he is."

"Not exactly back then, he just realized that snotty purebloods was only barely below insane manwhore."

Harry seemed shocked. It took all of Leanne's psychology skills to realize that.

"What about my mum and dad?"

"Great pair. Meant for each other, really. I don't exactly have any stories involving them…"

"Surely you have one?"

"Well, Sirius and I locked the pair in a broom closet during their seventh year. And James proposed to Lily in a crowded airport. And Sirius completely ruined their wedding. And Sirius squashed the wicked witch of the west…. Good times, good times."

Harry smiled. "Tell me about them?"

Leanne yawned. All of this finding out about Harry's long dead parents interesting lives was boring her.

She stretched out on the bench, started to fall asleep.

Of course, until a girl with a beaky face and dark hair woke her up.

"Wake up…"

"WHAT? WHAT?!" Leanne screamed, sitting up. She caused such a commotion, that when Fred hit the bludger, his bat slipped out of his hand. It sped towards Oliver, who barely ducked out of the way. But, a snag of the wood on the bat caught onto Oliver's shirt.

With a loud rip, Leanne looked up. There was Oliver, glaring down at her. His shirt had a few strands of cloth hanging down from it, the rest falling gently to the earth. Leanne really should have picked up the fabric. It could clothe starving kids in Africa. But back to Oliver. His shirt was now cropped, and barely brushed his upper chest muscles.

"Damnit, Leanne! This is the only shirt I have with me!"

"Can't you ask someone for a shirt," Katie asked hands covering her eyes thoroughly.

"Good idea. OI! ANYONE GOT AN EXTRA SHIRT?"

George, Alicia, and Katie shook their hands. Fred held up a t-shirt covered in who knows what. Oliver passed on that. Angelina just grabbed the sides of her shirt, and pulled it off. Fred was gaping at her, but there was a tank top underneath. The shirt was baggy enough that it would fit Oliver.

Oliver smirked. "No, keep your shirt, Angie."

"Why? You obviously need a shirt!"

"Even with the tank top, Fred's to be ogling you. We don't want to lose a valuable player, do we?"

Angelina pulled on her shirt, much to the protest of Fred.

"Darn you, Wood!"

"What can I say? It's not like anyone's going to be ogling me!"

Leanne smirked. If Katie unclasped her hands from over her eyes, she'd probably be drooling. Oliver _was_ built nicely, but that's what Quidditch did to people.

"Bell? You think I'm that ugly?"

"Shut up Wood!"

"Really witty comeback. I'm just cowering in my socks, really!"

Katie groaned, and pulled down her hands, eying Wood's abs. "You're just jealous that you have horrible pecs."

"Like you have better."

"Of course I do!"

"Psh… Yeah right."

Leanne looked back at the beaky girl next to her, scribbling on her notepad furiously.

"Oh, you're Romilda Vane, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and are you a friend of a player?"

"Um, well I'm friends with Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and I'm Oliver's cousin."

"Perfect! I need to you to answer a questionnaire. To get to know the people who'll be regulars here. Which, I suppose you'll be?"

"Yep! You better count on it!"

Romilda handed her a paper, and Leanne took it, looking over it.

**What is your full name?**

_Leanne Susan MacDonald_

**Describe your family.**

_Well, My father is John MacDonald. My mum left us after I was born, cause she was anti magic, and she found out what my family was. My dad's non-magical, but my aunt is also a witch. She's Mary (MacDonald) Wood. She's married to Evan Wood. And Oliver Wood is their son. Their family friend/Oliver's godmother is Celestina Warbeck, and the six of us are all very close._

**What are your hobbies and likes?**

_I like cheese, oysters, and llamas. I also like breeding llama eating oysters made of cheese. What about you?_

**4. What are your dislikes?**

_Those people who tell me that oysters won't one day rule the world, eat llamas for every meal, and have likenesses of them carved in cheese. Psh… those people are ignorant idiots._

**5. What's your favorite saying?**

_OYSTERS WILL RULE THE WORLD, EAT LLAMAS FOR EVERY MEAL, AND CARVE THEIR LIKENESSES OUT OF CHEESE! FEAR THEM!_

**What's currently bothering you?**

_Don't know why I'm telling you. But, I'm mad that my best friend, Katie, is so obviously in love with Oliver Wood, and staring at his abs/arse right now, but not admitting she's madly in love with him. That's pretty much it, yeah._

**Who do you currently miss?**

_Thing #381. He was suffering from anorexia, and then I used my bag (with him in it) to kill communists. He died, suddenly, and surprisingly._

**How smart do you think you are?**

_Smarter than Oliver Wood. He obviously can't see that Katie likes him, or that he likes Katie. I mean, for crying out loud he's currently drooling at her! Oh no, that's blood. Right… cause Katie caught him staring at her arse, and slapped him. Hard._

**If you were given a hundred galleons, would you save or spend them?**

_Spend them. On a pair of voodoo dolls I can use to get Katie and Oliver to kiss. You know what? I kind of like that idea…. MUA-HA-HA-HA! I'M EVIL! EVIL, I SAY!_

**If there was a large spider in the room, what would you do?**

_Slip it down your pants. You're getting kind of annoying, asking all of these questions about my personal life. It's PERSONAL, get that?_

**What do you wear to bed?**

_They're called pajamas, is that a foreign concept to you? Huh? What, do you walk around starkers, or something?_

**Where are you right now?**

_Um, the Quidditch Pitch, next to you._

**Can you swim well?**

_Yes. I won a medal for it. I also proved scientifically that it's impossible for oysters to rule to world, eat llamas for every meal, and have their likenesses carved in cheese, won the Triwizard Tournament in my first year, became the minister of magic in second year, invented a broom that could fly to Jupiter, hunted down millions of vampires, beat out Gilderoy Lockhart in Witch Weekly's poll for wizard with best smile, and thousands more._

**Have you ever made balloon animals?**

_Oooooh! Balloons!_

**North Korea or South America?**

_ARGH! COMMUNISTS! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA1 SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA1 SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA! SOUTH AMERICA!_

_Remember, kiddies, Communism is the devil!_

"Here you go, Romilda!"

"Just leave it on the bench, will you?"

Leanne went back to her bag. She had to hold a funeral for Thing #381. And convince Thing #42 that just because _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _said that 42 was the meaning of life, did not mean that he was better than the other oysters.

Ron, who had been sitting with Hermione behind Leanne the whole time, reached forward to pick up the paper, and read it through. His grin widened with each line.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time the ministry needs to come up with a wacky scheme to raise morale, let's just hire this girl as a comedian."

AN: Whatcha think? Like the questionnaire? If you do, I might write a story off of it! Like just a collection of all the characters taking the quiz, what'd'ya think? Any suggestions? Questions? Oh, and you can read about the things Celestina mentioned in my other stories.


	9. The Babysitting

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

AN: Again, this chapter represents what happens if you don't give me satisfactory ideas.

**The Babysitting**

"Ron! Please! Can you baby-sit Victoire? Please?"

Ron sighed. He really did love Bill, and Victoire was his favorite niece (slash only niece). But, sometimes, there wasn't much he could do.

"Bill, I really do need to be going to work. I don't think Victoire wants to be stuck going to work with me."

"But it's only sitting on the sidelines, watching them practice!"

"But-"

"Ron. Fleur and I haven't gone out on a date since before Victoire was conceived. That was four years ago."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Would you like it if that happened to you and Hermione?"

Ron groaned. Bill always knew what to use on his youngest brother. "Fine. I'll baby-sit."

"Thank you! Fleur will be very pleased!" Bill grabbed Ron into a hug, and plopped a small girl into his arms.

"Bye Ron, bye Victoire."

A kiss was planted on the small girl's cheek, and Bill apparated away. Ron surveyed the young girl. She had Fleur's silvery blonde hair and features, but her father's warm soft brown eyes. Ron had always wanted those eyes. But, he was stuck with the blue eyes. Other than his mother, he was the only one in his family to have them. And to him, blue was boring.

"Ronnie!" Victoire squealed in his arms. She had always seemed to like him best, out of all of his uncles. She tugged at a lock of his hair, her sign of affection.

"Hello, Vic," Ron replied back, tickling her under her chin, so she squirmed cheerfully.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, they're out on a date together."

"Am I going with you today?"

"Yep. And we'll have loads of fun!"

Victoire clapped her hands in delight. "Let's go!"

Ron stood ready to apparate stopping first to wonder if apparating would hurt Victoire. In the end, he decided to do it. Victoire very much liked adventure, even if it meant pain. She had once explored the back yard thoroughly. She had been caught in the bramble of thorns, but didn't wince once while being treated. In fact, she tried to do it again the next day.

So, anyway, Ron apparated to the pitch, where everyone was already there, except for Harry.

"Aw! Look at her! She's so cute!" Alicia squealed, running over to fawn over Victoire.

"Ron! I didn't know you had an illegitimate child!" Angelina cried, teasingly.

Fred and George looked at him. "What are you doing with Bill's kid? Did you kidnap her? Cause we'd only accept that if he was abusing her," Fred threatened.

"Relax. I was stuck babysitting."

"Oh, okay- wait! Why didn't he ask us?"

"Because you're immature gits, who would most likely harm his daughter," Katie replied, glaring at the two.

"Us? Harm our niece? Never!" George scoffed.

"I think that's really sweet of you, Ron!" Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron beamed back.

"Where's Harry?" asked Oliver. "We need to start practice!"

"Relax, Wood. It's a tournament. We can take off one day to spoil certain kids rotten!" Katie laughed.

There was a crack, and Harry appeared, holding a blue-headed boy.

"Teddy!" Fred and George cried, rushing over to the boy. They had always liked Teddy. Early on, he had shown an interest in pranking and trouble making. He must have got it from his father, somehow.

"No escaping it now, Wood. We will take the day off to spoil these two kids rotten," Angelina smirked.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called over to his friends. "Got stuck babysitting too?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't we all play with them?" Ginny suggested. There were mutual murmurings of agreement at this.

"Ooh! House!" Victoire cried from Ron's arms.

"Any objections, Teddy?" Harry asked the blue-headed boy. Teddy shook his head.

Ron let Victoire down. "Vic, you can decide you everyone is, alright?"

Victoire nodded, and announced, "We're playing fantasy!"

There were several raised eyebrows at this.

Victoire waddled in front of Angelina. "You're the witch!"

Angelina laughed. "I can curse Fred now, right?"

Victoire nodded, and moved on to Fred. "You're Humpty Dumpty."

"I am not fat!"

Hermione leaned over, and whispered something into Fred's ear.

"Ohhhh!"

Victoire move onto George. "You're the king! And she's the queen!" Victoire added, pointing to Alicia.

"Harry's the big bad wolf. And Aunty Ginny's Little Red Riding Hood."

Toddling over to Ron and Hermione, she appointed Hermione as Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) and Ron as the Beast.

Teddy was made the prince charming, and Victoire was Cinderella. Celestina was crowned the good fairy.

The last people to be named were Katie and Oliver. Katie became Sleeping Beauty, and Oliver was her prince charming.

"We're getting a divorce after this is over," Katie joked. But Ron could tell Oliver was hurt.

"Let's start!" Victoire cried.

Angelina grinned, and started by cursing Fred into oblivion (pretending of course).

"Imperio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!" she cried waving around a stick she found on the ground.

Fred fell immediately to the ground, very dramatically. "OW! Ow! Pain! Pain! And suffering! DO NOT FORGET THE SUFFERING! Just burn me at the stake already! BURN ME AT THE STAKE!"

George smirked, but kept playing on. "We should probably put him back together, shouldn't we?"

"Nah," Alicia grinned. "We can make omelets with him."

"Great idea!" Harry called. He crawled over on all fours, and began to 'eat' Fred.

"We're having a ball!" Alicia announced.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU CANNOT EAT ME NOW! YOU STINKING WOLF!" Ginny yelled.

"Why not?" Harry taunted back.

"Sleeping Beauty over here and I have a secret weapon!"

"Whatever," Harry muttered, turning back to Fred's 'dead' body.

Ginny and Katie were perched upon a broom.

"Isn't this flying machine I made in my basement awesome?"

"Is that duct tape?" Katie asked in mock concern. "And tin foil?"

"Yep! And We're going to fly over that pool of sharks soon."

Katie pretended to faint, and fall off the broom, onto Celestina.

"Oops. She's out cold," Ginny said brightly.

"You did this!" Celestina shouted, pointing at Ginny. She aimed a hex at Ginny, but Ginny ducked, and it hit Ron instead.

Ron instantly started growing fur, and transforming into a beast.

"Ooh! I can do this now!"

Ron ran over to Victoire, and picked her up, swinging her all around.

"I need a fairy!" Victoire shouted.

Celestina popped over, and transformed Victoire's clothes into a ball gown.

"Go! Go to the ball!" Celestina urged.

Victoire ran over to where George, Alicia, and Teddy stood, pretending to dance. Victoire grabbed Teddy, and made him dance with her.

But not until after she stomped on Oliver's foot, and whispered, "Go kiss Katie!"

Katie was still 'out cold'. Hermione, on the other hand, was reading a book. Ron walked up to her.

"Go out with me?"

"No."

"Be friends with me?"

"No."

"Enemies?"

Hermione giggled. "No. But I'll kiss you."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck, and kissed him. He suddenly looked like normal.

"Go out with me now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause you're not ugly now."

"Wow. That's superficial if I ever saw it."

"That's the Beauty and the Beast for you. At least, my version of events."

Oliver was standing next to Katie. "Do I have to kiss her?" he whined.

Katie peaked an eye open. "Am I that bad?"

Oliver blushed, but didn't do anything.

"Kiss her already!" Fred yelled.

Oliver closed his eyes, and leaned in. He gave Katie a peck on the lips, but it deepened into a more passionate kiss, that had everyone's eyes turned. Until, of course…

"OLIVER DAVID WOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Oliver quickly broke apart to see who it was.

It was Carly.

AN: Hm… Sucky, right? Well, review! Again, this is what happens when I don't get ideas.


	10. The Musical Tree

Disclaimer: I own noting.

AN: I want to warn you all, my cousins are coming for Christmas (i.e. the next two weeks or so). Since they live in California/Michigan when I live in D.C., I don't get to see them much. So, don't be surprised if I don't update as much. I might even stop updating. Just warning you. I will pick it back up after the holidays, though.

**The Musical Tree**

Fred looked at George. "So, what punishment do you figure Carly's given Wood?"

"More like Hurly," George muttered.

"Hurly? Hm… I like that!"

The pair high fived.

"But, anyway, what do figure Hurly's made Wood do?"

"For punishment?" George questioned. Fred nodded in response. "Kiss her."

"Good one, Hurly."

"Excuse me, Ginger One and Ginger Two," said a voice behind them. It was Leanne.

"What did you call us?" Fred demanded.

"Oh, would you prefer Idiot One and Idiot Two?"

"And Hurly could be Idiot Three!" Fred snickered.

"You realized that just insulted us, Forge?"

"We're not idiots. But we still call Hurly Idiot Three. Very simple, Gred."

"Well, anyway," Leanne continued. "I was thinking…."

"What? We haven't got all day, you know!"

"Yeah! We have to come up with more vulgar names for Idiot Three!"

"Right. You want Katie and Oliver together, right?"

"No. We want Bell and Wood together."

"Then we can call them the musical tree!"

"What?"

"You know, Bell, musical instrument, and Wood, comes from a tree?"

"Whatever. You want them together, correct?"

"Uh-uh. We want to create the almighty musical tree!"

"Fine. Have it your way. You want to get the music, and the tree together, to make the musical tree, right?"

"Yep indeedy!"

"How were you thinking about getting the pair together?"

"Uh, we weren't really doing that, exactly."

"Then pray tell what you _were_ doing."

"Coming up with nick names for Midgen."

"Midgen?"

"Carly's last name."

"Ah… What have you come up with so far?"

"Um, Hurly, and Idiot Three."

"What about the midget?"

"What the hell you on? Crack? Meth? Or dungbombs?"

"Nah. Oysters."

"How do you get midget?"

"Hello? Midgen, midget!"

"Right."

"Wait," George said, breaking the awkward silence. "What was your idea again, Leanne?"

"Use voodoo dolls on them!"

"I like that…" Fred cackled.

"Me too," Leanne cackled back, steepling her fingers.

They cackled together for a bit, earning themselves odd looks from the rest of the team. Until Fred cried, "Wait! I have a game plan! We will get the pair together!"

"What's the plan?"

"Plan Musical Tree."

"Wow. Just wow."

"We'll make it up as we go along."

"We should get supporters!"

The three took the next five minutes gathering everyone there, except Katie (Oliver wasn't there yet).

"Everyone! Quiet down!" Fred yelled.

They did immediately, but only after Fred put down the bat.

"Now, who wants Bell and Wood to get together?"

Every hand was raised.

"Perfect. Now, we have decided to make this happen, through Plan Musical Tree."

There were several blanched looks at this.

"Well, basically we make it up as we go along."

Everyone clapped.

"Are you in?"

Again, every hand was raised.

"Wicked. Now, as we don't want Wood or Bell to know what's going on, we'll have nicknames! Yay!"

There were a few raised eyebrows.

George took over. "Now, Wood is tree. I'm sure you understand why. Bell is music, and Carly, or Midgen, Hurly, or Idiot Three, is the midget."

"Can we have nicknames?" Angelina piped up.

"Sure! I call dibs on naming you!" Leanne cried.

First, she walked to Celestina. "You're night."

"Night?"

"Yeah, doesn't Celestina remind you of night somehow?"

"No."

"Whatever, you're keeping it."

Next was Angelina.

"Ooh! Ooh! Baby!"

"Huh?"

"Like the baby products company?"

"Okay…" Angelina muttered, not sounding very sure.

"Potter, you're pot."

"Which kind?"

"The red clay ones you through out fifteen story windows onto people's heads."

"Right…"

"Alicia, you're dog. Cause Alicia, leash, dog!"

"What the bloody hell?"

"Hermione, you're ginger. Ginger, Granger!"

"Sure…."

"I'm done!"

"What about us?" asked Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Well, Ginny asked it for them.

"But, your names are so uninteresting!"

"What?" Ginny asked, outraged.

"I mean, the don't have any good words that pop off the top of my head! And I can't name you all Weasel!"

"Just name us, or I will do it," Fred threatened.

"Fine! Fred, you're Frank. George, you're Ferdinand. Ron, you're Federico, and Ginny, you're um, uh…."

"Just say it already!"

"Ferrari!"

"Ferrari?"

"Let's just say I was going through an f period."

Hermione groaned. "Let's just go."

"And keep Leanne away from the knives!" added Alicia.

But, before they could, there was Oliver, with _the midget_.

"Hello Hurly!" Leanne called over brightly.

Carly growled at Leanne, as Oliver hurried over to the others.

"Sorry. Because of the kiss, she doesn't trust me anymore."

"What did she do?"

"She won't let me come to practice alone. At least, not until Katie dies."

"Which she seems like she's trying to do now," Harry pointed out.

"Where is Katie, anyway?"

"Um, we might have bound her in the closet," Fred said sheepishly.

Oliver just stared at them. Carly coughed loudly.

"Right! We better get to practice before Carly kills you for talking to me for too long."

"Why do you even listen to her, man?" Ron questioned confusedly.

"I really don't know," Oliver answered, shrugging.

Over near Carly was Leanne.

"Hello! You want an oyster, right?"

"No. I want to find a certain blonde."

"Me? I'm blonde," Leanne said, pulling at her platinum blonde hair.

"Are you Katie Bell?"

"Nope. But I'm the ghost of Christmas present! So hand me the presents!"

"It's June."

"Never too soon to start giving. To me, that is!"

"Go away."

"No. I like you."

"Please rot in the fiery confines of hell."

"Nah. I don't want to. But don't worry. You've been granted an unexchangable, one-way ticket there."

"You, you-"

"Wonderfully awesome person. I know, I've been told."

"Why you little-"

"Little? I'm bigger than you!"

"Damnit! I will show you who's boos!"

Carly tackled Leanne to the ground, pulling at her hair. Leanne, though, easily pulled Carly's petite figure off of herself.

"Wow. You're skinny. Are you like anorexic, or bulimic?"

Carly didn't respond, but ground her teeth hard enough that Leanne was surprised they weren't dust by now.

"You know what?"

"I want to kill you?"

"No. I've taken a liking to you. So, for Christmas, or your birthday, whichever comes first, I'm getting you a musical tree."

AN: Short, I know. I didn't exactly have inspiration for this chapter. In fact, I'm getting bored of this story fast. Review please.


	11. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I just put up the tree ornaments! squeals with happiness But, my dad, older brother, one little sister, and mother weren't helping! It was just me! And my other little sister, and her annoying friend (who I don't even know why she's here). The little six year olds. Tradition has been ruined! I look forward to doing the decorating with my_ family_. And my little sister's friend is like ten years younger than me (along with my sister), but she still likes me better than my sister for some odd reason.

Right, I'm ranting to you. Sorry. Let the show go on! And I have a feeling that most of my readers will like this chapter. Unless, you majorly hate the things I stand for! Like Newton's (should be) third law; Rupert Grint/Ron Weasley is HOT!

Right, again, just read the damn chapter.

**The Dinner**

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"That's my leg!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE TIMES INFINITY!"

"No fair! I was going to say that!"

"Haha! Now admit the leg is mine!"

"No! It's mine times infinity!"

"Already called that!"

"PLUS ONE! MUA-HA-HA!"

"What! Infinity plus two!"

"Plus four!"

"You two are idiots! You can't add to infinity!"

"We will prove you wrong, Angelina!"

"What, the little twins? Prove _moi_ wrong?"

"Shut up, Angie."

"You shut up."

"No, you."

"You."

"_EVERYONE QUIET_!"

Heads turned from all directions to face Hermione, whose face was red, and a vein was dangerously pulsing in her temple.

"We have been in the same positions for two minutes. Now get up, and off of me!" Hermione yelled.

Everyone jumped up immediately, and Ron held out a hand gingerly to Hermione. She took it, and stood up, dusting herself off.

"Well, it looks like _someone's_ being polite." Looking down at herself, she cried, "My skirt! I just got this! Damn you all!"

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively.

"What?" she demanded, spinning around to face him.

Ron waved his wand at her skirt, and it was suddenly clean. Hermione was looking sheepish. "Oh, oops. Sorry Ron."

"Never thought I'd see the day when Hermione lacked the common sense that Ron had," Harry snickered under his breath. But Hermione still heard, and smacked him on the arm.

"Hmm…. George, what were Ron and Hermione's nickname's again?" Fred muttered to George.

"Uh, Federico and Ginger. Why?"

"You'll see."

"Wait. What are we doing in a muggle alley anyway," Alicia asked.

"Well," Hermione began. "As a bonding event, we are going to a great new muggle pizza place."

"What's pizza?" Ron asked interestedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, but soon saw that all the Weasleys (and Angelina and Alicia) looked confused. "Er. Well, it's a circular piece of bread, covered in tomato sauce, cheese, and other toppings."

"Sounds weird," Angelina muttered.

"I agree," said Alicia.

"Why do we have to go somewhere muggle?" Katie asked.

"The whole idea is based off of muggle doings. So, we're incorporating in more muggle stuff."

"It also prevents another person like Voldemort to come along and take charge, if all wizards are on tune with their muggle side," Ron commented. Thankfully, he had stopped wincing at the name. But, that had only been after he was very sure Voldemort was _completely_ dead.

"Right," Oliver settled, and the whole discussion was cast aside.

"Why isn't Celestina coming?" Alicia asked, as the group followed Hermione out of the alley.

Oliver smirked. "Well, Leanne and I _might_ just have set her up on a blind date with my uncle."

Angelina raised an eyebrow, as the twins slapped Oliver's outstretched hands. The others just smiled. All in all, there were ten people. There was Oliver, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Eleven, if you wanted to count the shadowy figure of Romilda Vane following them.

The group was soon seated in a booth at the pizza place, and handed menus. Romilda sat in the booth next to them.

"Is it just me, Alicia began whispering, leaning over the table, so no one but the people there could hear her. "Or is having that Vane girl follow you around everywhere vaguely creepy?"

"Not vaguely," Katie amended. "Very. I think I caught her selling what looked like one of my hair bands yesterday."

"Well, that can make a fair amount of money," Ginny pointed out. "This is the most popular team in the tournament."

"Maybe we should try that, Gred," Fred muttered to his partner in crime.

"I like that idea. Wonder how much one of my toenails would go for?"

"A lot, but not as much as one of mine."

"Psh. Yeah right."

"Liar."

"Why don't we bring in some outside evidence that my toenails go for more?"

"Alright."

Fred tapped Angelina on the shoulder. "Whose toenails would you pay more for, mine, or Georges?"

"No ones."

"Just tell us!"

"Seriously, no ones. But, George's toe nail would bring more pay, as he's married, and less accessible."

"Darn! I need to get married."

"Haha!"

"Shut up."

"In your dreams."

"Angelina, will you marry me?"

"Is this just so you can be just as available as George, and so your toenails will cost more than his?"

"Maybe…"

"And you think that's true because your more handsome than him?"

"Fine! You caught me."

"Rushing into things, aren't we?"

"But, as you did call me beautiful, will you still marry me?"

Angelina raised an eyebrow

"Be my girlfriend?"

The eyebrow went higher.

"Kiss me?" Fred pleaded, with desperation in his voice.

The eyebrow went even _higher_, which did not seem even possible.

"Go out with me?"

"Maybe…"

"Phew! I was beginning to think you'd never accept me, and therefore I'd never get married, and my toenails would never be more expensive then George's!"

"Wow. You only want to marry me to have more expensive toenails."

"But-"

"Then again, you pretty much implied you'd only date me."

"So-"

"Hmmm…. What do I decide?"

"I'd say-"

"I'll date you."

"Really?"

"After the whole tournament thing finishes."

"What? You agree to date me, but not to? How does that work?"

"I really don't want my relationships that public."

"Oh."

"Look pineapple pizza!" George exclaimed, interrupting the awkward silence.

Alicia smirked at the pair. "We heard your conversation. I doubt that Romilda didn't hear it."

"Damn!" Angelina moaned, sinking further into the booth's bench.

"Pineapple? Really? Must try!" Fred shouted, causing other customers to stare.

The waitress came soon.

"What would y'all like to order?"

"Hehe," Fred muttered. "Funny accent."

"It's Texan. You got a problem with that?"

"No!" Hermione immediately covered up.

Angelina hit her head repeatedly on the table. Dear God, what had she gotten herself into?

"Well, what would y'all like?"

"Several pizzas-"

"Pineapple!" Fred and George shouted.

"Right," Hermione said, not missing a beat. "One pineapple pizza, and about three cheese."

The waitress walked off, and walked back in, two minutes later.

"Wow. That was fast," remarked Hermione, impressedly.

"Not really," George argued.

Hermione clasped a hand over his mouth. "Remember, they're muggles!" she hissed through her front teeth.

"Yeah, well, we have this awesome cook. Very impressive lad. Name's Dennis Creevy."

The waitress left hurriedly, obviously to get away from the twins.

"Dennis Creevy?" Harry pondered. "Wasn't that Colin Creevy's little brother?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "And Colin. He's dead. Remember the final war?"

Everyone bowed their heads.

"May he rest in peace," Harry said quietly. "Along with Lupin and Tonks."

"And Mad-eye," Ginny added.

After a minute of silence, everyone resumed eating.

'Mmm…. This pizza is delicious!" Fred bellowed, as George hurrahed in support.

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed.

"I like pizza," added George. "It's now my favorite word of the say. Pee-zah. Pee-zo. Pin-zah."

Fred decided to join in.

"Puh-zah. Puh-zab. Puh-baz. Puh-bah. Uh-bah. Oh-bah. Ooh-bah. Ooo-bah!"

"Oooh! Song!" George declared.

The two broke into a harmony, that was obviously practiced previously.

"Duh-na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaah! Oooh-bah! Oooh-bah! Duh-na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaah! Oooh-bah! Oooh-bah!"

It was very annoying. So annoying, in fact, that Hermione began repeatedly banging her head on the table, much like Angelina had done previously.

"Vane's going to have a field day," Hermione was moaning.

"Sshhhh…." Ron soothed, in an attempt to calm her down. "Come on. Let's go outside."

Hermione reluctantly followed, as Ron took her by the hand, leading her outside. Once the door was closed, Ginny silently motioned for the others to follow her, as they went to spy on Ron and Hermione. You may say it's rude, and an invasion of privacy, but they say it's fun.

"Ron! I'll never get _any_ sleep with your brothers around!"

"I know."

"There's got to be something to do about them! Really, there has to be!"

"Well… We could kill them."

"Ooooh! Like chop off their heads!"

"Okay. Maybe a bit too gory."

"No, no, no. We use Venetian torture, then Chinese water torture, then um…. Partially smother them in whipped cream-"

"Which they'd eat."

"Then shaving cream. And we slowly hack off all limbs with, a, um, dull knife! And gouge out their eyes with toothpicks! No! Spoons! And then we burn them at the stake."

"Do you spend your free time planning this out?"

"Maybe…"

"Because of me?"

"Nah, the twins."

"Thank God."

"Ron, you really have grown up. I remember the immature prat you used to be."

"Thanks, really."

"Not any more! And really, I love dating you. It's the best decision I've ever made."

"So, then. When's the wedding?"

"Wait, what?"

"When's the wedding- Oh. Right. Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked, getting down on one knee.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You know, for starting it out like that, I ought to say no. But," she held out, a smile growing. "I'd be insane if I didn't say yes."

"So, a yes?"

"That's a I'd rather get Venetian torture, then Chinese water torture, get smothered in shaving cream, get my limbs hacked off with a dull knife, and my eyes gouged out with a spoon and be burnt at the stake, then say no."

Ron slid a ring onto Hermione's finger, and jumped up, grabbing her into a hug and kissing her.

The group secretly watching her smirked in unison. Until Oliver realized something.

"Do you think Vane's going to like this?"

Turning around, Romilda was found, ready to kill. Oliver and Katie rushed to hold her back.

"And so is the birth of Gingerico," Fred snickered.

"What the bloody-"

"No cussing, Angie."

"And about the-"

"Don't ask. Just, don't ask."

AN: Gingerico is the combination of Ron and Hermione's nicknames, Ginger and Federico. And about the whole torture part, I actually planned that out for a friend in the locker rooms. I originally said whipped cream, but she said she'd eat it. So, yeah…. And the spoon thing, something the grade saw in a performance of an Edgar Allen Poe story. The guy scooped out an eye with a spoon. And about the whole 'When's the wedding?', that's how my dad proposed to my mother. She always jokes that she never got a real proposal, like her sister and sisters in law. Weird, huh? I just thought it'd work. And Ill stop rambling…


	12. The Article

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the reality Quidditch concept. If you want to even say it, then I expect ten hundred, cash. Pay up! Seriously.

AN: Just wanted to remind you not to be surprised if I don't write as frequently during the holidays. And I know it's skipped ahead, but I don't think I could stand writing everything that happens in between. As I said, I'm getting bored of this fast.

**The Article**

Katie cheered as the quaffle went through the hoop. The Weird Sister's team got another ten points!

Katie was definitely soaking up the new Reality Quidditch concept. She already had a favorite team (besides her own). It was the Weird Sister's. The whole idea was pure fun. Katie had been extremely happy when she learned that it would be annual. Though, she personally would not compete again, herself.

But, it wasn't exactly new anymore. It had been a month since Ron had proposed to Hermione (forming Gingerico, as everyone liked to call it). Her team had already played two games, and won both, by a fair amount of points. So, they were all set, and in the finals. This game would decide whom they play against. And, even though she loved the Weird Sister's team, she hoped they didn't win, because they were good.

Through the past month, they all had fun. Alicia had two nervous breakdowns (very prone to them, apparently), Fred and George came up with couple nicknames (George and Alicia became Leashinand; Harry and Ginny, Ferrari's Pot; Fred and Angelina, Franby), and Romilda stayed as stalkerish as ever. Katie made several mental notes to stay away from her.

But, the biggest change was the fact that Oliver was ever blessed with an over-possessive girlfriend. Carly (also known as Idiot Three, the midget, and Katie's personal favorite, Hurly) came to every single practice. She was the ultimate over bearing _anyone_, quite honestly. She would blow this annoying whistle of hers, and it sounded like a cat being tortured, if Oliver stayed too close to a girl, or spent too much time with them. And this especially went for Katie.

Oliver just had to kiss her, and now Carly had a death wish for Katie. She wasn't allowed to do _anything_. Oh, how Katie just wanted to strangle Carly, and Oliver. He actually stayed with Carly! For that crime, he ought to be slowly, and painfully, killed.

That would, though, most likely ruin his nice pecs. Yeah, dying did that to people. But, it was true. He had the best muscles _ever_. And, his arse, well, that was sculpted by an angel! It had to be. And his lips. Don't even get her started. Those plump, luscious pieces of heaven. There were times when Katie wanted to lock him in a room with her, and have syrup too…

"You want to do what with Wood and syrup?" Angelina asked, turning to face Katie. Angelina's eyebrow was raised, but she was also smirking

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Angelina nodded, and leaned away, as so Katie wouldn't hear her, to Fred. "Make a mental note to add syrup into plan B."

"AND DAVIES CATCHES THE SNITCH! 210 TO 170! SHACKLEBOLT'S TEAM WINS!" Lee's voice came booming over the microphone (another muggle item added for authenticity).

Katie watched as Carly dragged Oliver along, and out of the stands a few rows below. She decided it was now or never to ask what had been bothering her for forever.

"Angie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Wood stick with Hurly?"

Angelina looked thoughtful. "Well, it's obvious Carly's only sticking with Wood because he's in the tournament."

"Duh."

"Other than that…. Well, I suppose it's because he's unsure of his feelings."

"How does that work?"

"Well, he might like a certain girl unconsciously. Or, he might want to suppress that like, so he goes out with Carly to prove those feelings wrong."

"Why not get another girlfriend then?"

"Partially cause he doesn't know what an arse she is."

"How? She's been one her whole life!"

"Think about it. What does she do making her an arse?"

"She thinks she's better than us, she constantly snobs us, threatens us…"

"And the list goes on, right. But, where's Oliver when she does that?"

Katie racked her brain for the memories. "He always left before, right?"

"There you go."

"Surely he still knows, though?"

"Buy instinct. She's considered hot by guys. He wants to impress people. He's still a guy you know."

Katie groaned. It was true; she couldn't deny it. So, she slowly followed the others out of the stadium. At the entrance, there was a clump consisting of Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and constantly growing with the arrival of more of the team.

"What do you suppose it is?" Angelina asked, excitedly.

Katie shrugged, and Angelina continued. "It has to be something, right? I mean, no one else is here anymore, right?"

"Why don't we just see?"

The pair ran down to join the group. Everyone was there, including Oliver. Thankfully, though, Carly had gone home. It seemed as though they were the last to arrive. Unfortunately, it seemed that no good news was circulating. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite. There was the annoying sound of several sets of teeth grinding angrily.

"What is it?" Katie asked worriedly. A paper was shoved into her grasp. Katie and Angelina gasped at the cover of the Prophet.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER FOUND PREGNANT**_

"Are you?" Katie asked. Hermione shook her head, and Ron slipped an arm around her waist, glaring at the paper.

_As found by Romilda Vane, Hermione Jane Granger was proposed to by a certain Ronald Bilius Weasley._

"Wasn't that a month ago?" Angelina asked, confusedly.

"Doesn't stop Vane," George shrugged.

_This is of course big news. Mr. Weasley had obviously been dating myself, Romilda Carter Vane._

"Her middle name is Carter? That's hilarious!" Katie exclaimed, the pair bursting out in peals of laughter, which subsided after seeing the grave expressions around them.

_It must then be assumed that Mr. Weasley participated in a one-night fling with Ms. Granger. Therefore, she became pregnant, and Mr. Weasley had to marry her, out of honor._

_I of course, would know that Mr. Weasley is the utmost gentleman. Of course he would marry her if she was impregnated. But, he would also never cheat. Therefore, Ms. Granger can now be safely labeled as an illegal user of Amortentia. She must be arrested, and her supplies emptied. _

_I urge people to understand the article in Witch Weekly several years ago, saying Ms. Granger had a taste for famous men, and was talented in magic, and could have easily made the potion._

_Ms. Granger is not to be trusted, you are all warned. Stay away. I advise you ladies to keep her away from your men. You don't want her stealing your man? And remember, this type of activity is illegal. So help, petition that Ms. Granger is punished!_

"That's sick," was all Katie could say.

"Vane really does like her men," Angelina spat.

"They're never going to trust me again!" Hermione wailed.

"Whoa…" Harry said. "Hermione. You're one of my best friends. You are a great addition to the ministry of magic. You also wrote that bestseller biography on the defeat of Voldemort. More like they won't trust Vane."

"But this tarnished her reputation!" Ron exclaimed. "She ought to be burnt at the stake!"

There was a crack, and Celestina appeared, out of breath.

"I… got…. the… article…." she panted, waving a parchment in front of her face.

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Oliver said bitterly.

"No! I complained to the Prophet, and told them the true story. They're apologizing for it in the next edition. In large print, on the first page. And they've warned Vane not to lie."

There was a unanimous feeling of relief at that moment.

"So, who wants to check on the romance section?" Fred joked.

There were many loud groans following. But George flipped open the newspaper.

"Merlin's saggy left-"

"George!" Alicia reproached.

"Sorry. But look at this!"

Katie scanned the paper. Below the reports on who was engaged, and who was dating, it read:

_It was found that a secret romance is happening between two lesser known characters in this tournament, even a secret to their friends. Lee Jordan and Leanne MacDonald are currently in the midst of a passionate courtship._

"That's sick," Oliver groaned, shielding his eyes.

"Leanne? But, but, I always saw Lee as someone who was into sane girls!" Ginny said.

"Maybe she grows up around him?" asked Alicia.

"Nah," everyone disagreed together.

"Hey! We can call them McDan! Or Jordonald! Or Leeanne! Or Leeleanne! Or LeanneLee!"

"Just give it up, Fred."

AN: Yes, stupid, I know. And this is going to end up moving very fast. Deal with it. I'm considering not even finishing this story.


	13. The Amortentia

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Until, of course, I meet J.K. Then I will ambush her, and force her into giving me the owner's rights! MUA-HA-HA-HA! I'M EVIL, EVIIIIIL! Okay, not really. I wish I could, though.

**The Amortentia**

"'Scuse me! Coming through!"

"Make way! Make way! Heavy potions equipment coming through!"

Oliver stepped to the side, shaking his head exasperatedly. Fred and George were bringing a dangerously boiling cauldron to practice.

"We have the finals tomorrow, and you're bringing your silly pranks to practice?"

he bellowed.

"They're not silly pranks!" Fred bellowed back.

"They're a form of art!" George cried out.

"Um… Guys," Hermione said, nervously. "That's Amortentia."

"Of course!" Fred laughed.

"Did you think we'd be making the Draught of Living Death instead?"

"You crack me up, Mione!"

"Why on earth do you need Amortentia for practice?" Angelina demanded.

"Just testing out our stock. We want to know if it has the right smell," Fred explained.

"So far it does," George smirked. "Fred smelled Angelina, and I smell Alicia."

The two girls mentioned blushed.

Oliver leaned forward, and caught a whiff. It smelled fruity. Like citrus. It was extremely intoxicating. He wanted nothing more than to smell it all day. But, there was something in the back of his head, nagging at him, telling him that he'd smelled this before.

Carly sauntered up and smelled the potion deeply. After smelling it, she grinned. Oliver remembered Carly's smell. It was a musky smell. It smelled of lavender, and lilac, which Oliver didn't particularly like. In fact, Oliver didn't catch anything like that when he had smelled the Amortentia. Maybe it was time to break up with Carly. But not until after the ball, he was required a date, and it was a bit late to get anyone else.

Katie looked a bit- no, very- shocked, and nervous. On the other hand, Angelina and Alicia seemed to be smiling at this.

"So, you're late to practice, and decide to bring along your latest line of work?" Ron asked angrily.

"Whoa… Ickle Ronniekins upset with his beloved brothers?" Fred teased.

"Yes. I'm a supervisor, so listen to me, for once in your soon to be puny lives."

"Just reaping in the rewards, isn't he?" Fred muttered to George.

"Yep. And I'm loving it," Ron grinned back.

Oliver smirked. It must be annoying to have the twins as older brothers. From the story Oliver was told, involving the spider-teddy bear, it was more than anyone needed.

"Alright," Celestina called, clapping her hands together. "The final play-offs are tomorrow."

There was a mutual groan at this. Not even Oliver felt up to practicing anymore.

"I feel you've all practiced enough. So, we get to play capture the flag!"

The wizard brought up children were all confused looking. Hermione burst out laughing at this, much to Ron's displeasure.

"Right. The rules. I'm going to magic a line across the pitch."

Raising her wand, Celestina conjured a ribbon floating across the entirety of the Quidditch field.

"There are two snitches on either side, and the point is to get the other side's snitch."

Two snitches were released, and began darting around their sides of the ribbon.

"You may fly to the opposite side, but when you're on the opposite side, the other players may 'tag' you, and you must go to 'prison'. But, instead of catching people, we'll use bludgers, and you go to 'prison' if one touches you."

Two bludgers were released.

"And one person on each side will earn a beater's bat to hit the bludgers."

"So, what are the teams?" Katie asked.

"Boys against girls!" Harry smirked.

"But there are more guys!" Alicia whined.

"Too bad!" Oliver laughed.

"I'll play!" called Leanne.

"That makes it even," Celestina said.

"Can I play?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll play too," Ron agreed.

"But, Ginny! What if you get hurt? You are the trainee healer and all!"

"Hermione, you're a spoilsport! And I'll just give you the emergency kit. It has a how-to guide. I'm sure someone like you can figure it out."

"But"-

"I'm not going to get hurt! I swear! The guys here are total wimps."

"Yeah right, Gin!" Harry called. "You girls are going to pass out when you just break a nail!"

"Just for that, Potter, I'm going to promise you that we'll beat you bad!"

Alicia laughed. "Yeah! But don't worry, George, we won't be too hard on you."

"Thanks," George replied sarcastically.

The ten players rose into the air laughing.

Hermione smiled at the sight, and decided to start reading the how-to guide.

Celestina sighed. She missed those times with her friends. But it was worth it, telling Harry about them.

"_Celestina?" came a voice behind her. Celestina turned around to see Harry, looking nervous._

"_Yes, Harry?"_

"_Well, I was hoping, if you'd- I mean, only if you're fine with it and all, but…"_

"_Just tell me Harry."_

"_You knew my parents, right?"_

_Celestina nodded._

"_I was wondering if you could tell me about them."_

"_As in stories?"_

_Harry nodded._

"_Alright. Anything specifically?"_

_Harry shook his head._

"_Well, there was the time that they were deciding what your name should be."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Sirius was demanding that you were named Sirius James Potter."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep. Lily and James both said no automatically. And Sirius said it was scary how they said it together, which they did quite a lot._

"_And then, Sirius decided he liked the word scary. He started coming up with words rhyming with scary. Airy, dairy, eerie, fairy, Gary, Jerry, carry, Larry, marry, nary, terry, very, and hairy. Then he announced that all of those words reminded him of Lily."_

"_How?"_

"_That's what James asked. Well, Sirius said Lily had an airy voice, and for dairy, she loved milk. Her sister was eerie, she was magical, like a fairy (and James liked to add beautiful like a fairy, too), she had once called Sirius's oyster Bob (don't ask) Gary, getting Sirius pretty mad, and she loved Ben and Jerry's ice cream. She was carrying James's baby, she was married to James, and wanted to name his baby after her grandfather, Larry (to which James constantly said no to, and Sirius barfed at). He also said, and I quote, 'Nary's a cool word! Cool like Lily.' She had a preferred terry robe, she was a 'very Lilyish' person, and she was hairy."_

"_What?"_

"_James wasn't too happy either. But Lily smiled at that. She declared hairy was the perfect name for you. Except changed to Harry."_

_Harry now looked extremely confused._

"_She was just about nine months pregnant. Very hormonal. So, James went with it."_

"_That's just- I really don't know."_

"_And that was the day she went into labor. About ten minutes after this conversation."_

Celestina smiled at the memory.

Carly, however, was glaring at Katie. Katie had stolen her man. Her man, that'd make her famous and rich. There had to be something she could do to get rid of the hag. As Carly realized, a little non apparating spell on the pitch could do wonders, especially if she locked in the little witch. Carly smirked, and performed the charm she had memorized by heart on the page.

Carly continued her plotting until the players came down from the pitch. Then she silently slipped into Oliver's arms.

"Homey, I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow," she said innocently. After she was sure Katie was looking, she planted a large, wet, kiss on Oliver's lips.

She walked out of the pitch seductively, making her hips were swinging out as far as she could. Oliver would never be able to resist her. That's what all men were. Pure lust.

But, what Carly thought was very false. Even though Oliver couldn't deny that Carly was the downright sexiest person he knew, he would rather stay far away from her.

"I say we enchant one of the cauldrons to drown her in Amortentia," George proposed.

"Perfect," Fred cackled.

The two waved their wands at Carly, and it floated up in the air, following Carly. As it approached her, it turned, dumping it's contents out onto the poor girl. Scratch that. Obnoxiously annoying bratish girl. Yeah, that'd make a good understatement.

Carly was drenched, and screamed loudly, running out of the pitch. But, Oliver noticed something with an ominous air about it. A button near the exit was coated to excess in the smooth liquid, and there were electrical currents coming out of it (Oliver was blessed in some ways as a halfblood).

"What's that?" Ron asked carefully.

"Is it a type of undiscovered magic?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Maybe I can tame it, and use it to RULE THE WORLD! A-MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Leanne cackled.

"Or use it in a new prank," George offered. Fred and George sent each other a look.

"Nah, I like that idea better," they said together.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly. "What is that?"

"Electricity."

"Elektrikity?" Ron asked bewildered. "But it looks so dangerous!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"The way Dad talked about it, it sounded as it was a little kitten!" Ron answered.

"I thought it was a little kitten!" Ginny cried.

"What about the whole thing with plugs?" Harry questioned, on the verge of laughter.

"Well, I thought they were meant to, um- well, uh…"

"Neuter the kitten," Ron finished.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. "I might not know what elektrikity is, but I sure can use a Bat Boogey Hex well!"

The two immediately straightened up, looking somber.

"And it's electricity," Hermione corrected.

"Right, elektrikity."

Hermione shook her head. Until Celestina asked her, "Hermione, I'm not sure about the set up and all, but isn't that button the one that controls the emergency lock down?"

Hermione looked up so fast, that a cheetah would be proud.

"Oh no…. If that does what I think it will, then we're going into emergency lock down."

Looking up, everyone saw that a shimmering purplish skin, looking much like a giant bubble was forming over the pitch.

"Why was there a muggle button?" Oliver asked.

"Well, the whole-"

"Muggle relations thing, yeah," Alicia finished boredly.

"This is the twins fault!" Angelina cried, pointing at the twins. "Wasn't it?"

"Accidentally-" Fred began.

"On purpose," George replied, grinning.

"I say we hack off their limbs with knives!"

"No killing on my watch!" yelled Celestina.

Angelina sank down, pouting.

"Oh, real mature, Angie," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Act like Fred and George because you can't cut off their limbs."

"Hack."

"What?"

"Hack off their limbs. With a dull knife."

"Really…"

Fred turned to George.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Plan B?"

"Si!"

Fred waved over Harry and Ron.

"Plan B, hurry!"

The two nodded, and spread the news.

The first thing that happened was Hermione flicked her wrist. The lights immediately turned off.

Then, the twins, with some help, grabbed Katie and Oliver, and shoved them inside an empty changing room.

"Is that too small?" Ron asked.

"Nah…" Fred replied.

"It's freezing in there, compared to out here," George explained.

"They'll have to cuddle"-

"Besides, that's the smallest room here."

"Well, we got them in! Plan B is a success!"

"Don't count your eggs before they hatch!" Hermione called out.

"What? Where are the chickens?" Leanne demanded, running in a circle in a chase for the nonexistent chickens.

"Let's get to sleep. Big game tomorrow," Celestina ordered.

Everyone found a soft patch of ground, and then conjured beds to sleep on.

The last sounds heard were Katie and Oliver bickering. Muffled a bit, but still clear.

"Get to SLEEP!" Celestina yelled at them.

No more sounds were heard from the closet.

"Wicked."


	14. The Finals

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

AN: I'm really getting bored of this story. Therefore, there is one chapter after this (unless you want an epilogue. Do you want an epilogue?).

**The Finals**

Katie opened her eyes groggily. It was so comfortable, where she was. She was on top of something warm and soft. It smelled heavenly. Like the smell of the Quidditch pitch after a nice rain. Or the combination of the pine of a broomstick and broom polish. There was also a hint of cinnamon. Katie wanted to stay there forever. It was so much nicer than her bed at home.

Then she noticed it was moving.

Katie jumped up, banging her head on the short ceiling. Rubbing her head, she looked back down. That heavenly 'bed' was Oliver. Oliver Wood.

Katie screamed as loudly as she could. Right in Oliver's ear. Which was partly unintentional.

Oliver jumped up.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"I'm going to kill the twins!" was all Katie could say.

It was the twins' fault, after all. The memories flooded back to her, and Katie could definitely recall a pair of men, with the distinct smell of dungbombs, throwing her in the changing room, and Oliver on top of her seconds later.

But really, Katie was in serious denial. She loved that scent, and was very sure that it was Oliver's scent. It was the scent from the Amortentia! But, why did it have to be Oliver? Why, why, why?

Oliver was a full three years ahead of her, in terms of school, and three years older. He was just so… so… much older than her! How could she like him? Albeit, her parents were about five years apart, but that wasn't the point.

The point was, she needed a better reason to want to avoid a romance with Oliver Wood at all costs.

He was her captain! That's it! He would, uh, get distracted, and so would she! And, he'd be all nepotistic, or whatever, and choose her over better players! Yeah! That's right. Even though, the final game of the tournament was today, and afterwards, well, Katie and Oliver weren't even on the same teams outside of the tournament. He was on Puddlemere United, and she, hell! She was on an all girls team, the Holyhead Harpies!

Katie swore under her breath. She really needed better reasons.

She wasn't in love with him? That's idiotic! She smelled him in the Amortentia!

Well, there was one thing left to do. Kill Bill. I mean, Wood.

Then Katie could move onto Ron! Ask anyone with the I.Q. of at least a two year old, and they'd tell you that Ron Weasley is the hottest guy to walk the planet. Ever. Yes. Hotter than Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt combined. Which is possible, by the way. But Hermione was already engaged to him. Sigh. Katie would have to move onto Lee. But no… Leanne's got him. George? Alicia. Fred? Angelina. Percy? Penelope Clearwater. Malfoy? Parkinson. And even Harry, who's somewhat hot, is taken by Ginny Weasley.

Why must all the hot guys! Be taken!

There is Wood… With those soft brown eyes, prominent yet beautiful facial features, kissable lips, and hunkalicious body. Katie swore you could bake cookies on him. And she'd eat and totally savor those cookies…

WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?

It was official. Katie needed therapy.

Oh! And don't forget that sculpted arse!

Katie commenced herself in hitting her head against the metal doorframe.

"What are you doing Bell?" Oliver asked, clearly bewildered.

"Are you that mental? I'm obviously hitting my head against the doorframe because of your hunkalicious body!" was what Katie wanted to reply. Instead, she muttered, "Meh!"

"Well stop whatever you're doing!"

Katie stopped and looked up at Oliver. He cared about someone other than his model look alike girlfriend?

Of course, Oliver didn't notice that. He continued with his ranting. "We have the play-offs today! If you keep doing that, you could lose us the game!"

Katie should have known. All Oliver cares about is the game. He was captain four years straight. And that showed very well in that body of his…. Grrr…..

Katie groaned, and sank onto the cold damp floor. If she couldn't stop thinking about a certain delicious Quidditch captain, she would prove to herself that she didn't like him. She would prove wrong every reason why she liked him.

She smelled him in the Amortentia. The twins must have messed it up! That's it! Except, the twins have made Amortentia correctly how many times? That's right, six. Katie knew there was no use in trying to deny that. Love him- 1, hate him- 0.

He has a totally hunkalicious body! Well, there was that zit on his chin when he was in fifth year! But, it was hopelessly tiny and hard to see. And it went away after two weeks. Darn. What other ailments affecting Wood's hunkaliciousness did he have? None. That she knew of. She'd have to… Katie was not going to finish that thought. Ugh. Love him- 2, hate him- 0.

He was caring. He was her Quidditch captain! He was always working her hard! But, compared to Flint, he was godly. And Roger Davies usually blew off practice for some girl, as she had heard. And Diggory…. Well, he was dead, wasn't he? And, now that she thought about it, Oliver had always been nicer to her than to her teammates. This was just great wasn't it? Now it was love him- 3, hate him- 0. Just peachy.

He was a great Quidditch player. This wasn't exactly a reason to love someone, but…. Let's just say Katie had a _thing_ for Quidditch players. Nice muscles, all of them. And from her experience, Quidditch players were usually better at snogging. Love him- 4, hate him- 0. Wow. Superficial much?

And, Katie needed a date to the ball. Apparently dates were required for the ball. Why, was all Katie could ask. It was so completely idiotic, really, it was. And unless she wanted to take Charlie Weasley or someone else she didn't even know, Wood was her last option. Love him- 5, hate him- 0. Even though, Katie severely doubted Oliver would dump his 'perfect' girlfriend before the ball.

And that was shy she couldn't be in love with Oliver. He was dating someone who was so utterly perfect. As if. But Oliver didn't know that, and Katie didn't have the heart to break his. And that counted for so much.

So, it's a million to five. Hate him completely outweighs love him. In fact, it makes love him fly off, all the way to Tanzania, to play with the devils there.

So, Katie began banging on the door.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Jeez! Bell! You're giving me a headache! I won't be able to fly as well!"

"Well you won't be able to fly at all if we aren't let out!"

Katie swore she could she the cogs working in Oliver's head as he computed this fact. He soon joined her banging on the door.

About ten minutes later, Alicia came to the door yawning.

"You're making an awful ruckus. I'm losing beauty sleep!"

"Too bad!" Katie yelled at her, stomping hard on Alicia's foot.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Alicia demanded.

"You didn't stop the twins from locking me in!"

"Us," Oliver corrected.

It didn't matter, as Katie fell asleep right then and there. She didn't wake up until about two minutes before the game.

Propping herself up onto her hands, she saw she was already changed.

"Thought we'd allow you some sleep, after what Fred and George did," Ginny said, answering her confused look.

Katie smiled, and left to find the team in front of the door to the pitch.

"Bell! Glad you could show up!"

"Shut up Weasley."

The seven mounted their brooms, and flew out into the stadium. It was large, and filled to the brim with all sorts of wizards. Katie looked up to the commentator's podium to see Lee there, with his microphone, and Leanne sitting next to him. Wow. For once she looked calm.

The whistle was blown, and Katie flew back several meters. Angelina had caught the quaffle, and was now making her way towards the opposite team's hoops.

Katie flew ahead of Angelina, in order to assist her. It was a smart move because Roger Davies (who had been picked by Shacklebolt for the team) was swooping down on Angelina, beater's bat in hand. Angelina threw the quaffle to Katie, and narrowly dodged the bludger sent her way by Davies.

Katie flew a bit farther to the goalposts, but soon realized that the quaffle was round. Much like the sculpted arse of a certain Quidditch captain.

Katie frantically shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, and threw the quaffle to Alicia, before she lost the team a point.

Alicia positioned herself, and threw the ball into the hoop. That shot would have been easy to defend, Katie scorned, scrutinizing the keeper. She looked at him. He was that pretty boy seventh year from when she was in first. Something Smith….

Katie laughed. He had probably gotten someone to impersonate him to try out (Shacklebolt held tryouts, unlike Celestina). Katie knew he was a horrible player.

Katie flew to catch the rebound, and tossed it easily through the goalposts. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the minister (Shacklebolt) groaning, and burying his face in his hands.

In the next five minutes, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie had made fifteen goals all together. Katie knew Fred and George were just cracking up about this, while they kept the bludger away from Davies and the other beater on the opposing team. Oliver was just relaxing, as the quaffle had never gotten over the halfway line to their side of the field.

It wasn't until the score was 110 to 0 that Harry had spotted the snitch. He dived into the center of the field, head to head with the opposing seeker, and just as the other seeker reached out to catch it, Harry sped ahead and grabbed it. Katie thanked god for Harry being rich enough to own a Firebolt. She still rode a Nimbus.

The team flew eagerly to congratulate Harry, as Lee was yelling, "WARBECK'S TEAM WINS! 260 TO ZIP! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

The team landed in a group hug. Katie smiled, realizing that even though Oliver didn't know it, his arm was tightly knit around her waist.

When the team broke up, Katie looked around. Everyone was together. Harry had left to find Ginny, George was busy kissing Alicia, Fred and Angelina were together, laughing, Ron and Hermione were with each other, and even Lee and Leanne were together! That left Katie alone.

"So… Good job," came a husky voice from behind her. Katie jumped. It was Oliver. But, why wasn't he celebrating with Carly, his so called perfect girlfriend?

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you kept that quaffle far away from me."

"Yeah. It's just to bad."

"How?" Oliver said, and Katie could tell he was on the verge of laughing.

"I should have given you a headache. It didn't really matter how well you were able to play, did it?"

"We didn't want me to seem drunk when we were all coming in, right?"

But Katie wasn't listening. She heard something.

Katie started weaving in and out of the many congratulators on the field.

"Where are you going?" Oliver called, chasing after her.

Katie stopped suddenly.

"Don't worry Roger. You're much better than Wood any day," Carly was saying smoothly to Roger Davies.

"But I let his team win!" Roger cried.

"He was never a good captain or player than you. I mean, he didn't do anything, did he?"

Roger frowned slightly. "He's a good captain and a good player. We've always been competing. I didn't need you to insult him."

"Right. But you'll always be a better snogger."

Carly stood on her tiptoes, and snaked her arms around Roger's neck. She leaned in to kiss-

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked loudly from behind Katie, causing her to jump.

Carly broke away from Roger. "Nothing! Nothing I swear!"

Roger looked at her angrily. "So kissing me is nothing?"

"You're cheating on me! I can't believe this!"

Roger looked over at Oliver. "So, she's dating you too?"

Oliver nodded.

"I'm out of here. Carly, you can forget about dating me, and your stuff better be out of my apartment before tonight, or it's going to the dump."

Roger stormed off, and Oliver glared at Carly. "You were living with him?"

"But- but… You still love me, right?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Wow. Idiot Three is _the_ idiot," Katie heard George say behind her.

"Named accordingly," Fred smirked.

"Except, she should have been Idiot One."

Katie refocused her attention on Oliver and Carly.

"No. I never started loving you, Midgen."

Katie felt her heart soar as Fred yelled loudly, "HURLY GOT BURNED!"

"But- you're still taking me to the ball, right?"

"Not over my dead body. We're through Midgen. Completely through."

Carly ran away crying. Katie wondered for a split second if that was just a bit harsh. That, she realized, was the stupidest thing she had ever done, said, or thought.

"So, Oliver," Katie started.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to face her.

"Well, it seems as though we are both dateless to the escort required for some stupid reason ball."

"Nice way of putting it."

"Thank you. Now, to solve this dilemma, what do you say to going to the ball together, just as friends?"

Katie thought she saw a wave of disappointment pass through Oliver's eyes. But she shrugged it off.

"I would love to."

A meter or two back, the rest of the team was listening in.

"Finally!" Ron cried.

"They're not together yet," Hermione reminded.

"Plan Musical Tree is almost a success," Ginny commented, smiling.

"Onto more pressing matters," Alicia started.

"Just look behind you," Angelina said, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Fred and George were prancing around, arms hooked, and doing an odd sort of jig.

"DING-DONG! THE MIDGET IS DEAD!"

"Someone please kill me," muttered Angelina.

AN: Raise your hands if you've been waiting for this chapter for a long time. Yep. That's all of you, isn't it? There's one more chapter, unless you want an epilogue (and tell me if you do). Review please!


	15. The Ball

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: This is the last chapter, unless you want an epilogue….

**The Ball**

Lee glanced at his watch. Where were those girls? He had thought that Leanne was never that picky over what she wore… Jeez, what did a simple ball do to people?

Lee, Fred, George, Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Percy were in front of the Quidditch pitch. It had somehow been transformed into a ball for the purposes of celebrating the end of the Quidditch tournament. Lee didn't know how exactly, seeing as it was a surprise.

Well, the whole group deemed it right to get ready together, and so had changed in the changing rooms at the pitch. Which was a very strange experience. Lee could only assume it was weirder for the girls, from whom he was hearing constant shouts of, "Where's my lip-gloss?" and such.

Lee was extremely glad he was born a guy. Very, very, glad.

The guys were all in muggle suits (yet another way to _connect_ with muggles. Lee had heard they might even be listening to muggle music. That was just great. All the muggles had was some girl named Bridget Spear, or something, who liked to strip on stage. Muggles had strange music preferences).

Lee couldn't believe how many of the guys were tied down though. George was married, Harry and Ron were engaged, and Percy, he was living with Penelope, but Lee knew for a fact he was about to propose. Fred, Lee, and Oliver were the only ones not getting married yet. But, then again, Fred was almost in a very serious relationship, and Lee's relationship with Leanne was getting more serious by the minute. Oliver was the only not in a serious relationship. Hell! He wasn't even dating! Lee had to pat the guy on the back. Though, it was pretty bad to be twenty-four and single. But, then again, Oliver had just gotten out of a relationship with a pretty hot girl….

Lee now decided to stop analyzing relationships. He was sounding like a girl, for God's sake!

Ginny was the first to bounce through the door. She had on a black halter dress, and it was cut fairly low. Lee could swear Harry was drooling at her.

Penelope walked out next, and kissed Percy on the cheek. She had on a spaghettis strap silvery dress.

It was a few minutes before Leanne came out. She was in a bright yellow dress. It was pretty, but hard for Lee to explain. It had straps, but they were a bit thicker. One rested on her shoulder, and the other fell gently off. Wow. Lee hit his head. He had to stop with the girly descriptions! It was a yellow dress that reached the floor. Yeah, that was good.

Hermione walked out next, in a floaty midnight blue dress. It was curve hugging, and had gauzy sleeves. Lee slapped his head.

"Are you alright?" Leanne asked.

"Yeah, fine…." Lee replied sheepishly.

Well, let's just say that Ron was looking very pleased with himself.

Alicia and Angelina walked out together, arm in arm. Alicia had on a brown, silky dress that floated around her, practically. Angelina was wearing a deep red organza dress, with bits of lack lace. It was a Spanish dress, and it looked as if Angelina was just about to do the flamingo. They left for their respective boyfriends, revealing the last person to come out.

Behind them was Katie, looking very embarrassed. She had a perfectly manicured hand scratching the back of her neck nervously. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress. It was satin, and had a very little (about one inch) slit towards the top.

It was official. Lee was committing suicide if he said one more thing like that. Thank god no more girls were coming out.

"C'mon!" Percy waved to everyone. "Follow me."

Percy took Penelope's hand, and led the group into the Quidditch pitch. It looked nothing like a Quidditch pitch. Where the grass previously lay, was a large glass dance floor, portraying different moving pictures of scenes from Quidditch games. The sides of the stadium were now a creamy white, and hung with curtains. Though Lee knew they were unnecessary, he had a feeling that little alcoves were behind them for, _cough cough_. The stands were now gone, and tables were in place there. The tall towers that were meant for the guests of honor watching the game now held large tables.

"For the teams," Leanne whispered into Lee's ears.

Lee smiled. Thank god. He had been told he'd be sitting with Celestina's team. And he was thankful that they'd be separated during the dinner. Apparently, regular people could pay a pretty large amount of money to the ministry to get invited to the ball. And Lee didn't want his eating to be interrupted by fans.

There was a large podium at the end of the field. Percy climbed up on it.

"Good evening, he stared. Lee looked up, and realized it was dusk. Wow. He hadn't spotted that before. And the fact that bunches of other people were there. Oops.

"I'm Percy Weasley, the junior minister, and coordinator of this tournament. We decided to hold this ball in honor of all of the people who made this ball possible. So you don't have to stand through a long boring ministry speech, I'll make this short. After the defeat of Voldemort-"

There were several flinches at the name. Lee snorted. He was dead!

Percy continued without pausing. "Spirits have been low. This tournament was created to raise moral. And it's worked. So, this is returning every year!"

There were cheers at this.

"And I want to thank everyone involved. You all made this a success!"

There was a large applause at the end of Percy's speech.

"Well, it's now dinner, so would you find your seats? They are assigned, so if you have troubles finding your seat, please talk to one of the ushers along the walls."

Percy glanced around, and saw around ten or fifteen men in tuxedos and white gloves stationed at doors to the stands.

He turned to the rest of Celestina's team. They were all looking confused as to where to go.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" a voice called from behind. Celestina's voice.

Celestina was dressed in a purple long sleeved dress, and had a man holding her arm, who looked strangely like Leanne.

"Dad?" Leanne asked astounded, but with a small smirk.

"Uncle John!" Oliver laughed. "You've finally gotten her!"

Lee was very confused. If that man was Leanne's father, and Oliver's uncle, then they were cousins. Lee did _not_ know that.

"I'll explain it to you when we're seated," Leanne whispered to Lee.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you; I was told where we're to sit."

"Where?" someone asked. Lee thought it was Fred, but it could always have been Ginny….

"The red and gold tower."

"For Gryffindor!"

Now that was Fred.

The group made it's way up the tower, chatting away happily.

When they were seated, Leanne turned to Lee.

"Alright, this is how it works out. My dad is John, Celestina's date. His little sister is Mary, Oliver's mum. She married Evan Wood, Oliver's dad, and they had Oliver. But, in Hogwarts, they were friends with Celestina. And so she's Oliver's godmother."

"Oh." Lee decided he was suffering from information overload.

Oliver leaned over to Lee. "You see, we always thought that John and Celestina were perfect for each other, and decided to get them together. See, Leanne's mum left, and Celestina's only love, Bilius Weasley, died."

Too much information! Lee was going to die from an overcrowded brain!

The dinner passed in relative boringness. And yes, Lee knew that wasn't a word. Or was it?

"Want to dance?" Lee offered to Leanne, as to escape the conversation Hermione had started on the liberties of house elves.

"I'd love too."

After they got up, every couple other than Ron and Hermione followed suit. Lee had always known Ron to be the one against spew, but now he was listening carefully, and even participating. Boy, love did crazy things.

Once they reached the dance floor, a slow song was put on. It was a Hippogriff song, not a muggle one, though, quite thank fully. Lee smiled at the prospect of Leanne being held close to him.

Which was exactly what happened. They were less than an inch apart, and Leanne's head was rested on Lee's chest.

Lee didn't know Leanne could be so calm. He had always known her as the crazy one. Well, it was now ore never if he wanted to find out.

"You're so calm. So sane…"

"So?" Leanne asked, her head not lifting up from his chest.

"It's just, you were supposedly the insane one, and you aren't, at least, not now."

Lee prepared himself for Leanne clawing out his eyes with those sharp looking nails. But, Leanne just looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, that's really only for fun."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm a fun loving person like the twins, but I'm not insane. Most of those were sugar highs, or PMSing…. But, a lot of it was that I wanted to raise spirits. People never walk away from me sad, and I don't want to change that."

Lee grinned. Leanne really was his type of girl.

The pair danced to a few more songs, before Leanne perked up.

"Look!" she said, pointing to the stairs that led to their tower, which held no people (apparently Hermione had run out of things to say about house elf liberation).

Lee glanced over, and there were Oliver and Katie, sneaking up the stairs. And it looked like the twins had noticed too.

"We're following 'em," Leanne declared. "I'm so not missing out on all of the action."

Lee ran with her, as they approached the stairs, and started climbing up with as much silence as they could muster.

"Sshhhh…." Leanne whispered. "I hear them."

And sure enough, the pair was quarreling.

"I cannot believe you!" Katie was yelling.

"What? What did I do?"

"You're a prat! A total prat!"

"I'm going to need proof for that."

"Well, you won't leave me alone!"

"We are going to the ball together, if you haven't noticed!"

"And um…. We- er, I, well, I hate you!"

"Is Oliver Wood making Katie Bell speechless?" Oliver taunted her.

"You don't get anything do you?"

"What's there to get? You just don't like me!"

"That's not it at all!"

"Then pray tell what is it?"

There was an awkward sounding silence, until Katie finally whispered, "I love you."

"What?" Oliver spluttered.

"I love you!" Katie shouted angrily. "There! I told you! You're just to thick to see it!"

Lee looked up. Katie started to stomp away, but Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Katie…."

"Don't 'Katie' me!"

"Yes, I was blind, but you were too."

"Yeah, right. How?"

"You should know by now."

"Tell me or I'll knee you in the balls. I'm in a very good position for that now."

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and now you think I'm an idiot, don't"-

Lee heard nothing more, and looked up, and saw that Katie had apparently pulled Oliver into a kiss.

"I got Carly a musical tree _before_ Christmas. Wow. I'm gifted. Now pay up Fred."

"What? But, but"-

"Shut up and pay."

AN: Who wants an epilogue? If you do, tell me. If no one says they want an epilogue, say goodbye to the epilogue. Review1


	16. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Because all of my reviews for the last chapter asked for an epilogue, here it is (I'm looking at you especially, Rider Arya Svit-kona).

**The Wedding**

"I do."

Katie mustered up all her strength to say those two words. Those two simple words. Oliver had said them less than a minute before, eagerly. Katie, well, she loved Oliver, but, was he right for her?

Angelina, Alicia, and Leanne, her bridesmaids, told her over and over again that Oliver was right for her. Alicia told her marriage was wonderful. Katie knew better than to disbelieve this, but she felt too many butterflies in her stomach.

Just regular wedding jitters, right?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver's hands floated to her veil, lifting it up over her head. Katie couldn't help but feel weak in the knees at his gorgeous deep brown eyes. He leaned in to kiss her for the first time as a married couple.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Well, according to Katie, your life also flashes before your eyes, as you're about to kiss your newly gained husband.

It had been five years since Katie first kissed Oliver, at the ball after the tournament. She clearly remembered the fuzzy feeling of the kiss. Afterwards, they left for the dance floor hand in hand. Leanne and Fred were arguing about something or other.

But, right in the middle of the dance floor, was Percy, on one knee, looking up into Penelope's eyes, a ring box in hand. Currently, the two are married, and sitting in the second row on the left.

George and Alicia, well, they're still married, and the proud parents of a happily gurgling one year old. Aw… Fabian was so cute, what with his little tufts of red hair sticking out every where, much like Harry's (Alicia liked to joke that George was cheating on her with Harry).

Fred and Angelina were going strong. Not married or engaged yet, but, it was only a matter of time. They were, after all, two of the most stubborn people Katie had ever known.

Leanne and Lee were dating, and getting along fantastically. It was just impossible to believe that Lee could make Leanne so _sane_. But, they weren't going to be dating for long. Lee had specifically asked Katie to help him pick out an engagement ring for Leanne in a week or two.

Ron and Hermione were happily married. Katie had been to their wedding just a few months ago. According to what she had heard, they fought every day, but then made up. It was the strangest relationship Katie had ever heard of, but, hey, that was Ron and Hermione for you. They love to fight.

Harry and Ginny were also married, and have been for several years. Katie and Oliver were invited to their wedding, and it was huge! But, then again, that's what happens when you're the boy-who-lived and all that… Oh! And Ginny's seven months pregnant. It's a boy, and from what Katie was told, it was going to be named James.

And speaking of pregnancy, Katie was pregnant too. Yes! Gasp! She was pregnant before marriage. But, she was only a month pregnant (though, she had started coming up with names, Elizabeth for a girl, and Daniel for a boy). But, anyway, she was getting married now.

Speaking of which, Katie decided it might be nice to come back to earth.

Oliver was leaning in, and Katie smiled at his soft brown eyes. She gently lifted her head up, and pressed her lips against his. Ahhhh…. That was a wonderful feeling.

She loved Oliver, and that was all that mattered. She was doing the right thing, and no one was stopping her.

Katie Bell Wood. KBG.

Katie smirked into Oliver's lips. Now she could wake up every morning to his intoxicating smell.

"OH YEAH!" yelled a voice in the crowds. "MUSICAL TREE IS IN THE HOUSE!"

AN: Guess who that was. Yeah, Fred. I know it's short, but it's an epilogue. Deal with it. And to my regular readers, I won't be posting anything else until after the holidays. My cousins (who I only see once a year, mind you) are coming over for Christmas, and if you have a problem with that, you deserve to get Venetian torture, then the Chinese water torture, then be partially smothered in shaving cream, then have your limbs hacked off with dull knives, then your eyes spooned out, and then be burnt at the stake. What? You think that's not bad? Oh, yeah, Sirius Black will be singing an off key duet with Leanne about oysters. Yeah, that's right. You're all howling in pain now. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!


End file.
